


Resurrection

by Dom2040



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dom2040/pseuds/Dom2040
Summary: Years after the last war that had almost destroyed the world , Boruto and Himawari are in a situation were they have finally moved on from a tragic past. Having peacefully settled near a town, built by the survivors of the war, they would soon find themselves in the midst of a Phenomenon that would turned their world upside down as the dead mysteriously return to life.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**I don't own Naruto. Mr Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers! Welcome to a new idea that has been circulating around my mind for a long time, I'm glad that I was able to expressed it into a story. I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows!**

**Plot Summary:** **Years after the war that had ravaged and caused deaths around the world , Boruto and Himawari are in a situation were they have finally moved on from a tragic past. Having peacefully settled near a town, built by the survivors of the war, they would soon find themselves in the midst of a mysterious phenomenon that would turned their world upside down once more as the souls from the past returned to haunt them once more.**

**I would also like to credit fellow author: BleedingTrash" for sharing his ideas to the story.**

**Also, feel free to share some of your ideas for future chapters.**

**Beta Edited by : The Ethereal Lord**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

The Age of Shinobi was over.

If asked, Boruto would have smiled condescendingly at whoever uttered such a statement yet here he was, experiencing the end of an Age.

Dark clouds slowly roiled about the sky, seemingly pausing to mourn the boy's loss.

The land around him barely resembled the thriving Village it had once been; such was the level of destruction his battle with Kawaki had wrought.

He had won.

After what felt like an eternity of battle, he had finally emerged the victor.

The victory tasted like ash in his mouth.

"Why did it have to be you?" He whispered bitterly as his aching limbs gave out on him and he collapsed onto the ruined wreck of the once majestic monument that had been the Hokage Monument. His eyes were once again pulled to the devastated Village beneath him: the land resembled the pock-marked skin of a leper with entire blocks cratered and lava pouring out of others like weeping sores.

It was the Cycle of Reincarnation his father had once told him of: just like his dad and Sasuke, The First Hokage and Uchiha Madara and countless others, he had been drawn into the same inexorable path.

"At least it's finally over." He muttered brokenly, seeking a positive to all this but failing woefully. He never once suspected that the man that he had considered a brother would be the same that would destroy the lives of so many, including his loved ones.

A part of him railed against the injustice of it all, pleading for this to have been one of the nightmares he had suffered after the Otsusuki had kidnapped his father all those years ago. He would have given it was not a dream, but a reality that he had to face. It was a hard and sad truth, He could feel his arms and legs visibly shaking as the emotions that he kept inside had been freed and slowly overwhelming him. "It's over." He muttered again, embracing himself as a gentle breeze blew past, carrying a few leaves across his vision and, for the first time since the battle had ended, a sense ofpeace washed over him even as the dam burst.

All the hardships that he had faced;every challenge, every losses and every gain… As the wind grew stronger, the dark clouds slowly faded away, and a ray of sunlight found its way to the blond, who finally let all of his emotions out.

The passage of time was barely observed by Boruto who simply stared at the ruined village beforehim. It was a heart wrenching sight;houses and buildings razed to the ground, practically every structureshad been destroyed, from regular houses to buildings like the ANBU headquarters; even the famous Ichiraku Ramen Shop that survived multiple invasions had been brought down by the fighting. The Shinobi Academy; The Hokage Tower; his home… all he had left were memories…

At some point the tears stopped and the practical side he had developed over the years took over, pushing the emotions away with cold efficiency as he stood up.

There would be time to grieve later, the rest of his life at the very least; right now, he had to get moving.

If there was any positive to this whole calamity, it was that the survivors had already been evacuated shortly after the battle had begun. It had cost him a few scars to force Kawaki to a relatively small area in the beginning but it had given Tsunade, Konohamaru and the others enough time to get everyone out, giving him the room he needed to really cut loose.

It was time to rejoin the others, especially his little sister, who was also helping the other survivors along with and assisting his Uchiha teammate. His mind drifted to the two girls, his little sister in particular, wondering how she was handling this horrendous situation.

Boruto gritted his teeth in annoyance as he booted the emotions out again. Standing around would provide no answers; it was time to get moving.

The teenager limped towards the designated evacuation area,knowing that his journey would be made all the more difficult by his lack of usable chakra. "Just gotta keep moving." He grunted, ignoring the pains that wracked his body.

He needed to get to his people.

* * *

 **Time skip: Several Days Later**.

Like a thief in the night, war had struck the majority of the Elemental nations. A kind of war that saw most of the neighboring nations brought down on the brink of annihilation. It was more destructive and chaotic than the previous Shinobi wars, although this time it was a war between the side of humanity vs the invading forces of the celestial beings known as the "Otsutsuki clan."

The war silently started three years ago, in the midst of a peaceful and progressive era. Then a thirteen year old Boruto Uzumaki, unknowingly found himself in a situation, where he really had to step up, get stronger in order to protect his loved ones. He never expected the aftermath of what would happen when this events had transpired and that all would end up to where he is now.

'It should be raining.' Boruto thought bitterly as he watched his sister weep over the marker they had set up for their mom.*

It just didn't seem fair that nature had birthed such perfect weather on such a sorrowful day. To him, the skies should have been overcast and the earth pummeled by the rains as nature itself ourned the passing of one of the greatest women to have lived.

The field around them, which was also near a tall hill, was dotted with millions of such markers; little tokens of remembrance set up by the living to honor the fallen.

Boruto, Himawari and Kurama were the only ones in the place at the moment, specifically they headed towards a certain spot in the hill which was covered by the forest where they can marked a proper grave for a certain loved one, and having had to delay their time to deal with some of the most pressing issues until their friends had gently coerced them into taking the time off.

A gust of wind blew past, ruffling Himawari's white gown and tugging at the lapels of his coat. The white garments were symbolic: it was their way of wishing their mother a peaceful farewell and while Kurama wasn't one for clothing, he had chosen to have a white scarf tied around his neck to show his respect for the wife of his best friend.

"It should have been me." Himawari's quiet sobs had her male companions wincing even as they did their best to hold their tears and remain strong for the young girl.

Hinata's death had been a terrible blow to many during the final stages of the battle but none could claim the same level of grief that Himawari felt.

Hinata had observed a particularly devastating attack heading their way as herself and her daughter led the civilians out of harm's way. Knowing that her daughter was not quite powerful enough to protect every one, the former Hyuga heiress had swiftly intercepted the attack with a Kaiten, expending every bit of her chakra to save the civilians but, above all, her daughter.

It had nearly broken the girl and only the work from the past few days had helped her cope. Right now, though…

There was nothing they could do for the girl.

Kurama glanced up at Boruto before nudging the boy's leg. When the blond looked down, the fox tilted its head at the girl and pleaded with its eyes before padding away silently.

Boruto understood their guardian's silent question and he got down on the ground and embraced his sister, drawing her to his chest as she cried, keeping up a strong facadeeven though his emotions boiled just beneath the surface.

Kurama may have been given a new lease on life by his father's sacrifice but he knew that the fox was just getting used to displaying emotions again while grappling with the horrendous losses in such a short time.

Kurama couldn't help here.

* * *

**Later…**

It had taken a while but in the end,the Uzumaki girl's cries finally stopped as exhaustion took hold and she fell into a deep slumber. It had taken him a few moments to get his legs beneath him, the limbs having fallen asleep after a while, but Boruto had finally gotten Himawari into his arms without waking her and was now carrying her back tothe survivor's camp.

The ramshackle collection of tents had been dubbed "Tent City" by a few individuals but the teenager knew that it was nothing like the end game; merely a temporary home for the survivors before they moved on to the next step of the plan.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about Kurama-san*?" Boruto asked as he approached the little cherry blossom tree Kurama had chosen to rest beneath.

The fox, currently the size of a fully grown Inuzuka ninken, rose to its paws as the blond approached and walked by his side, trying and failing to gather its thoughts.

Silence reigned for minutes.

"I know it must be difficult for you Kurama-"

" **Difficult?"** The fox spat in disgust, though the boy knew that none of it was directed at him. " **I had one job, Boruto! One job! And I the greatest biju couldn't do it."**

"Kurama-san-"

 **"'Protect him, Kurama.' That was all the Sage demanded from me;** **hell, it was all I wanted to do! And I couldn't do it!"**

Boruto was no sensor like his Aunt Karin nor could he sense negative-emotions like his dad could but he he knew what the Biju was going through; he was still fighting his own bouts of it at odd times after all.

Self recrimination.

 **"… I begged him not to do it but damn his bleeding heart, he just had to!"** The Fox raged on, tears pooling at the edges of its eyes even as its chakra output surged, the wind around them picking up rapidly. **"And damn my stubbornness to the grave!"** The ground rumbled as the Fox growled the last statement **. "He pleaded with me; he begged me to get going so I could save Hinata and Himawari. He wanted you guys to have an insurance policy while he took on the final wave of the Otsusuki and I stayed behind to argue and got myself knocked out when he released me! Maybe if I'd gone willingly I could have recovered quick enough to have helped you out! I could have protected Hinata and Himawari, I could have-"**

"Kurama-chan."

Boruto was a bit stunned at how his sister's quiet call had silenced the mighty biju but he kept his mouth shut and kept walking.

"Kurama-chan, you did your best."The young girl said quietly, her voice barely audible over the swiftly calming winds. "Without you, I'd never have gotten to see my brother again remember? You waking up to destroy Kawaki's attack at the emergency site is the only reason I'm here." She nudged her brother and, getting the message, got him to set her down after which she moved over to Kurama, held on to his muzzle with both hands and stared into his eyes. "I owe you my life, Kurama-chan, and I know that dad's happy to have you looking out for us."

The biju fought its own emotions as the young girl leaned in to hug him He didn't know if he deserved her -their- acceptance, not when the most prominent images in his head were of Naruto being overwhelmed by the Otsusuki puppets and Himawari crying over the body of a dead Hinata. The guilt that racked him felt almost physical.

Yet here they were; Himawari hugging him and Boruto, in his own stoic way, showing his support.

Kurama didn't envy them. They were the children of one of Konoha's -no, one of the world's- greatest heroes; the responsibility of leading the survivors into the new age would fall, if not totally, then in part, to them.

 **"You two… your parents would be proud of the people you are now**." The Fox sighed as its guilt morphed into something more; something it had learned of in spades from his best friend: determination. " **I** **know I don't deserve it -don't deny, please. Just give me that- but if you'll have me then I swear to you by mine and your father's names that I will do everything within my power to support you in all your endeavors."**

The Uzumaki siblings glanced at each other before staring at the Fox as one. On an unspoken message, Boruto joined his sister by Kurama's side and placed his palm against his sister's, their joined hands resting on the Fox's snout.

"Welcome to the Family, Kurama."

And so it was that, on a small cliff overlooking the vast fields of the countryside, after the horror that had led to the end of an Age, a new bond was formed.

Amidst the sorrows and guilt that each suffered, the last of the Uzumaki and the Nine Tailed Fox had come together to form something that would uphold them through the years to come.

A new Age was to be ushered in and each of them knew that they could face the challenges because they had each other's backs.

They were stronger…

Together.

**~PROLOGUE END~**

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter**!


	2. Arc 1: A New Life

**I don't own Naruto. Mr Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers! Welcome to a new chapter of "Years Without" and** **I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows!**

**Plot Summary for Chapter 1: In this chapter, we explore how the world has change in seven years after the last war and how our characters are continuing on with their lives despite the memories of past are still fresh in their minds.**

**I would also like to credit fellow author: BleedingTrash" for sharing her ideas to the story and also Fellow writer, Andorian and Ethereal Lord.**

**Also, feel free to share some of your ideas for future chapters.**

**Expect some grammar and spelling mistakes along the way.**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Life**

**Ten Years Later**

**Location: The Lone Burial Ground Of The Forest.**

"This forest hadn't change a bit!

A voice belonging to a dark blue haired girl commented as she walked along the pathways of the forest on towards her destination. Carrying a picnic basket, 23 year old Himawari Uzumaki calmly walked with excitement inside of her, it was one of the times that she would be seeing a certain person once again.

**"Watch your step Kit!"**

Another voice belonging to a certain small crimson nine tailed fox said as he walked alongside the young lady. Being alert and cautious, Kurama sighed in exhaustion as he found himself again in the forest, accompanying the girl towards a certain Hyuuga's lone grave. He had no complaints of accompanying the girl for the hundredth time in six years, He just really didn't like walking upwards on a hill which makes him really tired nowadays.

Since that time when the Kit broke the connection and borrowed all of his power just to eliminate the rest of Otsutsuki's forces, he hasn't seen the time where his power should be regenarating back to him now, In all those years after the war, he still felt being a normal fox, even though his status as a tailed beast is very much alive.

Now he found himself in this task of accompanying the Kit's only daughter towards his wife's final resting place and he didn't care on how many times he had being doing this but he had made promised years prior to always be there on the watch for Himawari, and he never break that promise since.

"Are you doing alright Kuu-chan?" He snapped back to reality as he heard the girl's voice calling to him.

Kurama straightened for a little bit as he was ready to take order from the girl like a soldier." **Yes, What is it Hima?"** He said.

Himawari stopped her tracks as she turned to the small crimson fox. She gave a little chuckle and a smile." Oh come on you don't have to act that much." She said." You're getting a little protective just like Boru-nii." She added.

 **"B-But I was just...Oh forget it!** " He trailed off as he was about to complete his response. He just realized that he also made a promised to the teenage Hyuuga girl on being too strict and overprotective. He made this frowned face as he had tough time on adjusting the two sides of himself.

Himawari gave a smile as she patted the crimson fox on the head. She understood on what Kurama was going through right now, and so she picked up the cute fox and placed him on her shoulders so that he woudn't get tired anymore.

Kurama's frowned expression slowly disappeared as he felt relaxation and relief for the first time. He did realized that it was alright to rest and let go for awhile and since the day was uneventful, it was safe for him enjoy the day without having to worry about anything.

As they took the final steps, a lone grave could be seen from a distance underneath a tree, the rays of sun penetrated through that tree and towards the grave so that the two would not have a hard time locating it.

Himawari began to walked a little bit faster as she couldn't contain her excitement, to which startled the small fox. It didn't took long enough as they finally reached their destination and a smile formed around the Uzumaki teen's lips.

"The clouds always seemed to part whenever they arrived, bathing the surroundings in warm light even as the tree's shade provided a peaceful atmosphere unlike any other.

Kurama had always felt like the location embodied the purpose for which they had sought it out.

Uzumaki Hinata's memorial.

The fox respectfully stood a few feet away, his eyes locked on his charge as he expanded his sensory sphere to encompass the clearing.

"Hey mom." Himawari sat in seiza, facing the tree and spoke as though her mother was standing there before her, and though she had been here more times than she could count, the harsh reality still reached into her soul and pulled out all the feelings of longing. "I'm sorry I haven't been by to visit recently." The first few tears slipped out though she made no move to wipe them. Instead, she launched into full on report of her life in the past few weeks, pouring out her heart as she spoke.

For almost an hour, Himawari sat before the tree and talked and for all that time, Kurama was right there, always watching; knowing that the time she spent here was as integral to her developing emotional strength as his or her brother's presence.

Noting how her emotions seemed to become overwhelming, he shrank down to the size of a little fox kit and padded over to her lap.

Himawari paid no heed to whatever emotion in the atmosphere right now, she was more focused on going here just to visit and check her mom, this was the first time in a couple of weeks that she was going to visit and why not bring a picnic basket and spend the rest of the hours here to catch up the lost time. She then went to a specific grassy spot near the grave and placed the picnic basket on the grassy ground, Kurama also had jumped from her shoulder and was on his own once more.

"I'm sorry I haven't got to visit you recently." Himawari apologized and said as she placed her hand on the stone.

Kurama stood there as he watched the dark blue haired young lady finally reunited with her mother once again. He just gave a small smile as he knew that this was one of the things that is keeping the young lady's spirit alive.

He was just glad to be here and see her enjoying the time.

* * *

**(PICNIC)**

"Nothing beats a good picnic on a sunny weather!"

Himawari commented as she ate her snack, which was revealed to be a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwhich and her drink to be pineapple juice contained in a large plastic tumbler. Kuruma also ate with her, deciding to devour several sandwhiches one by one as if he hadn't ate for days.

"You really do have a big appetite Kuu-chan." The dark blue haired teen said as she gave a little chuckle.

Kurama secretly blushed in embarrassment as he was accidentally revealing some of his hidden mannerisms that he would not often show to anyone. He really had a big appetite even in this small stature." **Oops, sorry about that."** He immediately apologized.

Himawari sighed but smiled." It's alright Kuu-Chan." She said, as she understood the fox and what he was going through with his big appetite.

Kurama stood and stared for a few moments before fully letting his appetite take over him as he continued to eat his sandwhiches. At the same time, a conversation had followed between the two.

 **"So how's everything doing so far at the flower shop?"** Kurama asked, while still chewing a portion of his bread.

It took a few seconds for his words to connect but he was glad to see the thankful smile on her face when they did.

Himawari gave a smile." Well, a lot of customers the usual, and business is booming since." She replied, referring to the flower shop that her Aunt Ino started up a flower shop not too long ago and the Uzumaki Beauty was the definite first choice since at that time, it was difficult to hire new people for the job, and only the twenty three year old young woman would often have the available time.

"I've been manning the fort for a long time now, but I'm mostly in charge of picking out flowers that we can put on display. Oh, and Aunt Ino's been talking my ear off whenever I'm in; I think she's just happy to have someone to talk to with…" She sighed as she trailed off. Inojin had been one of the casualties of Kawaki's attack. "Sometimes it's like I can't talk without stumbling over another death."

Kurama winced, knowing that he had inadvertently caused her pain.

 **"Oh yeah, I kind of forgot about that**." Kurama said and followed another question." Is **your Aunt Ino really alright by the way?"** He asked.

Himawari sighed." Well, Aunt Ino is fine." She replied." Although, she keeps talking about Inojin, and even jokes that he would be my boyfriend if he was still alive today." She explained, reminiscing memories about the blonde haired boy when he was still living and before he died in the war.

Kurama shook his head **." I guess she hasn't moved on from his son's death**." He replied.

"Well, she really has moved on from that." Himawari said." It's just that she just likes to reminisce and talked about old memories." She explained, meaning that the older blonde wasn't crazy.

Kurama sighed again. **" Just make sure that she's alright and doesn't have to reach to the point that she's talking a flower as if it were her son.** " He warned the young lady.

Himawari frowned for a little bit." Oh come on Kuu-chan, you don't have to say things like that!" She scolded the fox.

Kurama raised both eyebrows and his paws." **Hey! I'm just saying and warning this to you Hima."** He replied back. He was just concerned that it could be a sign of a post traumatic disorder or any one of those mental health problems.

Himawari sighed as she refused to believed that reason." Don't worry, Aunt Ino has since moved on from that and she's even planning a BBQ party by the end of the month!" She repeated her statent and explained with a smile.

Kurama gave a surprised face." **Oh I see, never quite expected that actually** " He commented, not aware of the revelation that he'd just learned.

"That's because you're always asleep all the time." Himawari gave a little laugh and continued." Even if we go outside together, you're still snoring your way through!"

Kurama was a bit surprised to hear that and he shook his head immediately." **No, I'm not!"** He quickly denied even though there was a small pint of red appearing on his cheeks.

 **"I was taking a nap that's all**." He added.

Himawari rolled her eyes and gave a little chuckle." You're really turning into a sleepy head like Boro-nii nowadays." She commented, referring to that of her big brother's sleeping habits to which Kurama had somehow contracted.

Kurama gave a sigh as he let his guard down. There was no really used on winning against the Uzumaki girl, by just looking at her eyes, it would instantly make him tell the truth even though, the countless numbers of times that he denied it.

 **"I know, I know** " Kurama said, before finally relaxing himself on the picnic blanket. He gave this long deep breath and he released every pressure and anxiety that was building inside of him throughout the day. He actually founded peace for his mind at least for once.

 **"So how's your big brother by the way?"** He followed up a question once he was feeling alright while gazing upwards on the trees.

There was silence that followed thereafter, Kurama waited for the young lady's response for several moments and wondered on why she was taking long to reply back and when he decided to recover up, to take a look, he widened his eyes in shocked to see the girl laying on the grassy ground as if she unknowingly collapsed.

Panic instantly took over the crimson fox as he immediately rushed to the girl." Hima!" He exclaimed along the way.

By the time, he arrived at her side, he found out that the girl somehow had fainted and thoughts began to cloud his mind yet again. " **Please Hima, Not now!"** He gritted his teeth as he began to blame himself.

" **Dammit, Why did I have to allow her to go here!?"**

**"Exhaustion must have taken its toll for her."**

At this point in time, the crimson fox didn't knew what to do as of now. He didn't have the chakra or power to transform into a larger form of himself to carry the girl back into town nor he had the power to use his chakra to wake her up. It was all hopeless at one point until something unexpected for him happened.

_**"BOO!"** _

The once so called unconscious Himawari suddenly opened her eyes and surprised the poor crimson fox, that sent him jumping to a distance and landed on the grassy ground.

 **"What the heck Himawari!?"** Kurama exclaimed as he cringed because of the pain that felt when he landed on the ground.

As for Himawari, she was laughing all the way." Gotcha Kuu-chan!" She said as she sat back to her former position." Sorry I got you startled hehe." She apologized with cute face and along with peace sign.

Kurama could only sighed back and was also in embarrassement since he fell for another tricky joke from the Uzumaki teen. Although, it wasn't the girl's fault since he was the one that fell victim to it and he let his stupidity take over him again.

" _ **But at least, she was alright**_." He added, as he let himself collapse on grassy ground once more.

As for Himawari, she kept a smile and decided to finally answer the fox's question regarding her big brother.

"Nii-chan is doing alright, I just hope he'll be back home soon from his work."

By the time she had said that, there was a ringtone that was suddenly heard coming fro her small bag. The dark blue haired young woman drew out a certain smartphone and a screen containing a number of messages and missed calls from a certain older blonde.

Himawari could only give a sigh.

"I guess Denki's long lasting experiment worked?" Kurama asked quietly, observing the square shaped device, "Smartphone" the inventor had called it, that could permit two people to talk over practically any distance.

"Did you expect any less?" The young woman asked before turning back to the tree. "I'm afraid Nii-san's going to have to wait."

* * *

**(DAILY LIFE)**

**Location: Kibo Police HeadquarterS**

A certain twenty six year old blonde young man sighed as he finally finished the last stack of his paperwork for the day. In fact, it wasn't really his stack of paperwork but that from the Police Force's Secretary, Namida who wasn't around right now because of her day off. In addition, there were a fewer staff on a Saturday and he had no choice but to take care of the remaining work to be finish.

At the same time, his former sensei turned Boss/Chief, Konohamaru Sarutobi, who was also the chief of the police force and governing body that maintains the life and safety of the town, was inside the office finishing the rest of his remaining paperwork before he can finally enjoy the rest of the day.

Boruto observed his boss for a little while before turning back to his own desk and began organizing the stack of paperwork that he had just finished. He placed it neatly beside the other office accessories on his desk and thus finishing his task for the day.

"Oh man, that was so tiring Dattebasa!"

The young adult commented as he finally was able to relax himself on his chair. He both raised up his arms in the air and began to yawn and stretched at the same time. He was donning a simple white polo with faint black stripes designs and along with a red neck tie as the cherry on top for his overall attire.

Thoughts began to entertain him for time being as the thought of going home early was now his main focus for the rest of day. The reason was simple, He just can't wait to spend his time with his little sister and Kurama, who were probably waiting for him at home now. He also had been sending her messages and calls recently and she wasn't even answering or replying to all of it.

 _"She must've put her phone into silent mode_ " He thought to himself.

He then darted his eyes towards the clock to learned that the time hasn't reached the late afternoons yet and he still had the chance to bid his farewell of the day to the rest of the staff. It was really his chance to go now, but at the same time, that chance has been delayed when a familiar face came to him.

 **"Looks like the paperwork's finished eyy Bolt?** " A familiar male voice said.

Cerulean eyes then focused on a certain silver haired young man, who was also the same age as the blonde. A smile formed around Mitsuki's lips as he greeted his longtime teammate and now co worker of the investigator division. Their frienship goes way back since their academy days.

Boruto's eyes lit up as he then gave a smile." Hey Mitsuki, Didn't see you there for a second." He gave a little chuckle.

Mitsuki gave a small nod." You've been focused on that paperwork for hours now." He said, thus adding a little of his suggestions." Maybe you should really catch a break for awhile." He added.

Boruto just stared at his friend and gave him an amused smile." Oh I see." He said, before continuing on." In fact, that's what I'm gonna do later on after I get out of this cozy chair of mine." He said with a confident smile on his face.

He was really confident that after all of these, he can finally go home and take a very long nap on his bed.

Mitsuki gave him the blonde a puzzled and suspicious look before finally deciding to believed him." Suit yourself, but I still believed that she's gonna call you anytime before you leave this building." He said, with a slight cryptic tone on his voice as he was also referring to a certain raven haired lady.

Boruto was confused for a little moment, as he had no idea about the identity this person

that Mitsuki is referring to, although in just a few moments, he finally realized on who this person is.

It was at this time that a certain ringtone was then heard coming from blonde himself.

"Uhmm, I wonder who could that be?" Mitsuki wondered as he gave a teasing smile towards the blonde.

As for Boruto, by the time he had drew out his smartphone from his pocket, he was then greeted by the name that flashed on the smartphone's screen and it was none other than the raven haired girl itself. The blonde sighed he took a glance at Mitsuki, who was still giving him the same teasing look.

Boruto shook his head at the silver haired man. He would eventually answer the call in less than five seconds and after that, a familiar female voice was then heard through the phone's speaker.

**"Hey Boruto, it's Sarada."**

Mitsuki made a stupid, lovey-dovey face that had the blond turning away before he burst into laughter. "Sarada-chan! How's it going?"

**"I'm good, Boru. Listen, can you head over to the shop when you're done at the station?"**

Boruto frowned in concern as that was quite the odd request. He glanced over his shoulder to see that his partner was now paying full attention as well. "Everything okay?"

 **"Nothing major;I just wanted to share a few things with you.** "

"Oh." Both young men breathed sighs of relief. "Why not tell me now?"

 **"Really, Boru?** " The girl's sarcasm was biting, even over the comms-band. "I **should talk to you over the 'totally not private' connection that everyone in the station can hear? I mean, I can bet sixty ryo here and now that you're standing right beside Mitsuki and a further hundred that Boss is right behind your door."**

There was a surprising muffled which was heard from behind, the yell of 'Shoot!' prevented either young man from taking up the second bet. Both then turned around to see their chief, who immediately looked away from them as he was also eavesdropping at the conversation.

"Meeting at your place. Done." Boruto continued glibly. "I can head out now; I'm done here anyway."

**"Fine. I'll be off in about an hour. See you at the shop. Oh and Boru?"**

"Yeah?"

" **This is all your fault. If you guys at the station didn't gossip like Aunt Ino-wannabes I'd have told you whatever this is all about. Bye** "

The line died and the screen of the smartphone returned back to its screensaver form once more.

"How the hell did she do that?" Mitsuki exclaimed in shock. "I mean, she nailed even the Chief!"

"The sharingan sees all." Boruto intoned gravely before bursting out into laughter.

Mitsuki was right behind him, hunched over in the laughing spree. "And she nailed us good! God knows we're just as good at gossiping as we are at policing!" He commented.

As the tone of the atmosphere slowly calmed down.

"So got any cases to handle this coming week?" The blonde followed up a question.

Mitsuki then scratched his head as he thought about it." Well, so far I got no major ones, yet." He replied before adding his own question." What about you?" He asked.

Boruto took a deep breath as he finally stood up from his seat." I'm pretty much free this week." He said as he proceeded to walk towards the door.

But before he could finally leave the place, his silver haired friend spoke for the last time." Hey Listen, we'll be having a friends night out Denki's." Mitsuki informed the blonde." Don't be late." He added.

Boruto nodded in understanding and gave a small smile." I will." He said." I guess a few cans would do the job." He added.

"Yeah, I'll tell Denki to get that a couple of packs." Mitsuki replied as he watched the blonde smile as he finally left the office through the main door.

Quietness had took charged once again, Mitsuki could only give a smile as he was glad to see his friend finally recovering from the wounds of the past. Everyone in the office, including their Boss Konohamaru were all in this together to help the blonde recover from his post traumatic stress disorder that he contracted after the war years ago.

The very war that took the lives of many.

It also been a while since his friend had been so cheerful; it was a wonderful thing to see the old Boruto returning after the blows they had been dealt the past decade

* * *

**(THE TOWN)**

The world had drastically changed since the end of the war. The Shinobi system, which had been the main system for thousands of years had finally come to an end. This also saw the major villages in all of the Elemental nations had been dismantled and dissolved due to the last war. Basically, it saw the formerly complex lives of many people being reduced back to zero.

The last battle of the war took place in the very grounds of the leaf village, a once former progressive city that had transformed into an urban battlefield in a couple of days. It was also considered one of most damaged places in the whole land. It's current status is that of a forgotten civilization that had been taken over by nature whilst retaining some of its former glory in the form the remaining old ruins.

The famous Hokage mountain, which stood as the symbol of the leaf village's long standing legacy, has been transformed back to once it was before, a lone mountain, covered by the trees.

The remaining survivors of the leaf village were able to evacuate the place in a matter of time before the place had been turned into the jungle that it was currently now. The remaining survivors led by the third's grandson, Konohamaru Sarutobi had taken up the leadership after the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki risked and gave his life to protect the village. It wasn't just him who sacrificed himself, his close friend and adviser Shikamaru Nara was also one of the casualties of the war.

The aftermath of the final battle saw the remaining survivors setting up a temporary home dubbed as " **Tent City** " which saw hundreds of tents built by the survivors themselves. From that then on a plan was made to rebuild the village itself, although that plan would never come into fruition as they lack the resources and manpower to do job. So they have no choice but to go on with the alternative plan which was to abandon the place and moved on to a new location where they can eventually restart their lives again.

The new location was that the survivors had settled in was very far away from the village of Konoha, but it was teeming with life and vegetation as if Kami had given this land to them or it was mean't for them to settle in.

The ten year timeline saw how the survivors had built their new homes with determination and hope. They also had learned their lesson about the causes of wars, conflicts, and as a result the old and outdated system of Shinobi had been abolished and has long since forgotten by the test of time.

In those ten years of adjustment and change, resulted in the birth of a new modern settlement or town known as "The Town Of Kibo Konah" which means Hope. Which completely ignored the old system and adapted a more modern system of governance and living.

The concept of Chakra was still taught, but only in the Town Police force as means of conserving the knowledge and also as a means of self defense against any enemy forces. Schools that were established around the town adapted the modern ways and ignored the old concept since its goal ts to teach the next generation the aspects of peace, progress and not war. As a result, children grew up with normal lives.

The Town also hadn't forgotten its roots as they still kept legacy of the leaf village alive in the form simple of a simple museum detailing the history of the village and its glorious past.

There was also a big rehash and change in technology especially its effects on everyday transportation. With the old ways of the Shinobi gone, innovation and new ideas had entered this new era, and as a result paved the way for the invention of the "Automobile":

A four wheeled type of transportation that can able to carry a small number of people. The man responsible for inventing this kind of innovation was Denki Kaminarimon. The only son of the owner of the Kaminarimon company, the company responsible for the invention of the modern railway train. He was also the one responsible for the maintenance of the power and electricity of the town.

Another contribution is the restoration of modern communication and gadgets such as the phones and computers.

Talk about a true inventor and contributor to the society.

With that advent of technology the town also adapted the modern image, as people began to ditched the old Shinobi style of clothes in favor of modern design such as jeans, pants, polos, caps and other modern fashion wear.

Boruto yawned inside his car as he waited for the small tram to passed by. His eyes observed the surroundings only to see a fewer cars on a Saturday afternoon, which means he wasn't going to worry about on not arriving home on time because of the traffic. Although, he had one more goal to do before reuniting with little sister.

By the time the tram had passed, the light went green, signalling that it was time to go. The young man adjusted his gear and pushed the pedal thus accelerating the vehicle as he went on towards his destination.

He had to admit that with the invention of this cars, it was really a big help for society, especially himself because he too was also burnout from all the Shinobi running with their hands on waving freely on the back.

As he traversed through the concrete streets of the town, thoughts began to entertain the latter's mind.

 _"Why would Sarada-chan call me all of a sudden and tell me to come over?"_ He thought to himself as he neared his destination.

 _"How's Uncle Sasuke by the way?_ " He added to his thoughts.

By the time he had arrived at his destination, the blonde immediately turned off the engines, removed his seatbelt, and got out the car. He then found himself staring at a certain house which had a small building in front of it, which was revealed to be a medical drugs and equipment store.

The store itself was private, has a small building of its own, and also owned by the Uchiha girl herself, this small business that she herself had set up during these years.

Boruto proceeded to walk towards the entrance gate of the house and immediately press button which triggered the bell. For a few seconds, he waited for a response and he did get one.

The door from the main house finally opened, and a person step outside for the first time. A smile formed around the blonde's face as he found himself being greeted by his former sensei, Sasuke Uchiha, also Sarada's father.

Sasuke emerged from the door, donning a small smile and a simple house attire." Hello Boruto." He greeted the young adult.

"Uncle Sasuke!" Boruto greeted back as he immediately headed towards the older man and gave him a hug as if he was his second dad." How you've been?" He then asked after the hug and also placed a hand on Uchiha'a shoulder.

Sasuke kept his smile as he simply nodded." I'm doing alright." He said." I heard that you're promoted to Captain, I guess." He said as he teased the blonde.

Boruto gave a grin while scratching the back of his head." Well, sort of." He replied. He would then go on to explained that the promotion part was just a inside joke amongst the members of the division.

"Oh I see." Sasuke, giving a nod of understanding." Keep up the good work, I'm proud of you!" He calmly gave his praise towards his student.

Boruto kept a smile of thanks as he then observed his former mentor. He still had that Uchiha coolness in him eventhough his age is catching up to him. But when he looked into his eyes, he could only see a man in peace and had finally settled down away from the Shinobi life. The only thing new about him was that he finally had a second arm (Courtesy from Tsunade-baachan herself), that after all the years, he finally agreed to have his arm restored back to him again.

"Papa, has Bolt arrived already?" A familiar voice then interrupted the conversation as the two men turned their attention towards a certain beautiful raven haired young lady.

"Bolt?"

Sarada emerged from the door, donning her signature glasses and a simple home attire. Her first instinct was to looked for the source of that familiar voice that she heard when she came out from the door. Indeed, she saw the colour blonde beside his Papa and in front of her.

For a few moments of quietness, The Uzumaki and the Uchiha stared at each other, Sarada donned an expression of relief and gladness as immediately rushed towards her former teammate and greeted him with warm welcoming embraced.

"Good to see you again, Boru" Sarada then said, she began to unintentionally squeezed the blonde while hugging him.

Boruto cringed as he instantly felt the power squeezed by the raven haired young woman." Sarada-chan please, you're squeezing the heck out of me." He was able to let out his words on time before it was too late.

Although Sarada was quick to realize and she suddenly let go of the blonde." Oops, sorry I didn't mean to hug you that hard!" She apologized as she was slightly freaking out.

"It's alright Sarada-chan, I'm fine." Boruto was quick to calm her down, despite he can still feel the effects of the girl's power squeezed.

On the other hand, Sasuke was just laughing all the way through albeit in a calm manner. The man had come a long way from being a brooder to a peaceful and cheerful guy.

By the time, the moment ended, Boruto was able to asked his question straightforwardly." So why do you call me? Is there something that you need?" He asked.

Sarada sighed but smiled." Well, I'm sorry for not telling you straight but I just wanna check to see on how you were doing." The raven haired young lady explained her reason to the man.

Boruto sighed as he also nodded in understanding. Looks like everyone wanted to check if he was alright. As he was going to respond, he was suddenly cut by the Uchiha lady herself.

"You can explained it later inside." Sarada said, as she grabbed the blonde by the hand and forced him to come with her inside.

Sasuke could only shake his head but smiled." I wonder how you two would react to this?"." He commented, reminiscing his two old teammates from long ago. before heading back inside we thought of something else.

" I hope they appreciate my cooking."

* * *

**(AFTERNOON SNACK)**

By the time the day had reached mid-afternoon, Snack time had already began and the trio found themselves eating their food in the living room, while the radio was alive and playing calm songs, a conversation was held amongst the trio.

The afternoon snack was consists of a big bowl of fried noodles good enough for three people, slices of bread, and apple juice .

"This is really good!"

Boruto commented as he wore a huge smile on his face. It looked like that his sensei had turned out to be a good cook after all these years and He wasn't afraid to voiced it out across the world if he only can.

Sasuke chose to keep quiet about the subject as he only nodded and agreed to his former student's praises. The kid's energy hadn't changed a bit and it was still the same since the day he had first met him that fateful night. As he continued to observed the blonde and he noticed on how much he had grown to be this resposible and mature young adult, the experience was noticeable from the blonde's scars from the war and especially his eyes.

He had come to his mind that He would be definitely be the one for his daughter.

" _ **Meow**_."

A faint sound of a feline was then heard, followed by a furry feeling on his feet. Sasuke turned his attention to a certain white cat, with green eyes from under.

"Asuka" He muttered as a smile formed around his lips and he picked up the cute cat and placed her on his lap as began to cuddle and caressed the cute feline.

"Asuka" was a stray cat that he stumbled upon while he was taking a stroll at the local public park. The cat herself was sick and hadn't eaten for several days. The Uchiha took pity and decided to adopt the cat and nursed her back to health. Nowadays, Asuka the cat was his companion to everywhere he went. He named the feline "Asuka" because he liked the sound of it and that's the first thing that came up to his mind while naming the cat.

Sasuke's instinct then took over again as he directed his eyes towards a certain picture frame hanging on the wall that contained and displayed the photo of his late wife, Sakura Haruno Uchiha. To him, She was the most beautiful person that he had ever met, and a respected Shinobi during her time, it was so unfortunate that she didn't get see their daughter grew up into a fine young lady and also an expert in the medical field.

A small tear secretly fell from his eye, Sakura would be very proud if she were alive today.

* * *

_**(MEANWHILE)** _

The conversation between Boruto and Sarada turned out to be the usual. Both of the young adults shared stories and traded jokes to each other. It was already a part of their daily lives of having this kind of meet ups once a week. It was necessary because they were the only ones from the main family that had survived and living in this new world, they had a reason on why they should always stay together.

"So how's work recently?" Sarada asked, referring to the blonde's current job at the Police force.

Boruto responded first with a sigh." Well, it's always the usual, Paperwork everywhere, and my butt has taken its toll from sitting 8-9 hours a day." He said, with a casual bored tone of voice." Most recent cases were already solved so I'll be stuck on my chair for awhile." He added.

Sarada gave a little a chuckle." At least you're safe everyday." She replied. She was glad that the blonde wasn't on field risking his life to whatever case that he was handling." Although, you should be really exercising if you have the time." She added.

"Don't let the stress catch up to you."

Boruto gave a smile as he then began to count his fingers." Well, Mitsuki has always invited me to the sport games that he and Lee often organizes every week" He stopped for a few moments as he tried to think of the activities that he participated." Plus, Me and Himawari would often go for jogs during the morning of course."

Sarada nodded in understanding." I hope you keep on going with those activities." She said." It's a fun experience similar to activities that the Academy had when were still kids." She added.

"Don't worry, I will." The blonde simply replied back with a smile.

The two continued to talk and reminisce the good old days. Memories such as their Genin days, were the focal point of their conversation. Sarada enjoyed talking about the memories that she had with her best friend, Chou-Chou, the girl was really the toughest person that she had met, a true terror amongs bullies and enemies alike, unfortunately she wasn't around since she was accompanying her father on a visit to her late mother's former hometown..

For Boruto, He mostly talked about Denki, a true innovator and genius to his eyes. The guy was already smart when he first him as a kid years ago, and now the fella has his own forensic and investigatory lab in the town.

"If it wasn't for Denki, I wouldn't have my own car right now." Boruto gave a chuckle as he joke about the guy. He also thanked the guy for the many contributions and helps towards his family.

Sarada smiled." I'm glad you two are still keeping in touch." She commented.

"Yup, in fact he has been invinting me to come by to his lab, because he wanted to show me something important." The blonde adult added.

Sarada raised both eyebrows." Something important?" She asked.

Boruto nodded but shrugged." Yeah, but I'm not sure of it yet." He said as he drank his cup of apple juice.

"Oh I see." Sarada nodded in understanding." So about the cases that you've handled before, any of them you considered dangerous or weird? She followed up a question.

Boruto scratched his chin as he darted his eyes upwards." Well, not that really dangerous, most of the cases that I handled were all about teenagers going missing and turns out that they were on a hangover." He explained." And then there's case about a group children doing some pranks on public." He finished his sentence.

Sarada gave a smile. It was so ironic that the blonde himself used to be a prankster during his younger days. Now, He was just dealing with his own kind.

"That's all I could think of, but cases are really low recently." He added" So if there is any chance that I had been assigned, I hope that case would be something for different or maybe unique!"

The blonde young man had a point, since the time of the Shinobi had ended, and in those last years, incidents of people using chakras or jutsus to either wreck havoc or terrorized had plummeted drastically and were now considered to be a rare case. It was sign that the Old Era has gone into legend. People had become more aligned with the idea of a normal ordinary life.

Sarada and Sasuke both had agreed to the idea, both father and daughter were also tired of the fighting and had decided to settled in a life away from the events of the past, they've moved on from that.

There was a relief amongst the trio right now. This was the normal life that they wanted right now, and they're looking forward to continue on this new life for years to come.

* * *

**(LATER ON)**

The meeting lasted for about a couple of hours. When the time had arrived for the blonde to leave, He stood up from his seat and did everything that he had to do from bidding a temporary farewell to his Uncle Sasuke to also helping them clear the leftovers and dishes on the living room table.

As He was about to reach his car, he was then interrupted by the voice of the raven haired Uchiha once more.

"Boruto?"

Sarada spoke and called the blonde's name again.

"Yes, Sarada-chan?" Boruto raised both eyebrows as he then turned around to face the raven haired beauty.

The Uchiha lady took a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak." Thank you." She said, as she gave her former teammate a warm smile. She was really thankful for the young man, and all the things that he had done to help her and her Papa.

Boruto sighed but smiled." No problem." He said as he raised a hand." I promise, I'll be back sometime, Dattebassa." He gave a slight grin.

Sarada didn't replied back, although she pulled the blonde into a huge embrace that would last for about a minute. But this time, the hug was more calmer. The young man smiled as he returned the hug back towards his former teammate.

By the time the farewells had been given, Boruto proceeded to enter his car and started the engine. As he was about to leave, he gave a final smile towards the raven haired beauty and a winked which mean't that he'll be back soon.

Sarada watched as the car finally drove and left the place. As of now, she knew that she would be sleeping well tonight, and meeting him once again, had gave her motivation and hope to continue on.

* * *

**(RADIO TOWARDS HOME)**

**Location: Countryside**

When late afternoon had arrived, Boruto found himself driving along the roads of the countryside towards his final destination which his home. In fact, the house that he and his little sister, were currently living in was located in the countryside itself.

The sun had begun to set by the time the young man passed by the rice fields. He turned off the car's air-conditioner feature and proceeded to open the window to his left so that he can feel the fresh air instead. Once he opened his left window, the fresh air immediately entered the car and brought coolness and relief to the man.

A smile formed around the blonde's face as he enjoyed the fresh air. He had been soaking himself with the air conditioner all day and it was about time that he could get a dose of that fresh air, courtesy from nature. At the same time, he also turned on the radio from the cockpit.

First, there was stactic but as he pressed the buttons, the static was instantly gone and there was now music being played on the speakers. The blonde smiled as he let the calm music play out throughout the journey. Although, he didn't expect that the song would end so soon as the radio DJ finally made his voice known.

_**"Thank you for listening! This song is brought to you by NU 107 radio station, the station where we bring you the best songs of your life!"** _

Boruto gave a slight chuckle as this radio station was also one of his favorite ones to listen to. Although, he wasn't expecting to hear something else other than the music as the Radio DJ continued to speak.

" _ **We would like to announce a new segment in our station, the segment that will be now known as" Urban Legends and Supernatural events."**_

Boruto was quite surprised to hear the new announcement and he instantly became interested on this new segment and the things that it has to offer. When the segment began, it started out with interviews and series of stories coming from the guests, and it was totally entertaining for the blonde as he himself was a fan of these kinds of stories.

Stories such as the people encountering the ghost from the old Shinobi past and the recent wars were a pretty common thing in this segment. There were also sad stories about tragic lost of loved ones during the war or even before that, but the topic that gave him the interest was that of an interview with guests about having a chance to see their loved ones again.

Boruto just shrugged it off as he heard most of the guests ways on how to bring their loved ones back to their lives again, ranging from witch craft or using lost forbidden jutsus were the most commone things that he had heard so far. To him, It was very much impossible to bring the dead back to life, there is the Edo Tensei, but in terms of bringing the person in its full living and breathing form was an impossible feat, but if the Gods were to do it, it might be a possibility.

Although, when the next guest came, the guest spoke about a theory and story from long ago. The story was about a Mysterious Phenomenon that rarely happens once in a lifetime, a Phenomenon that saw the dead returning to life. Details about this rare Phenomenon were vague but the theory explains that when it brings a person back from the dead, the person will be the same age when he/she died and the memories were they left off.

Boruto nodded in understanding as he thought that this topic about this mysterious Phenomenon was rather interesting but had not been proven yet, surely he had witness the supernatural abilities of the Shinobi world but in terms of doing the impossible of resurrecting the dead to life was totally absurd.

The segment continued as the guests were asked about their reactions if their loved ones came back to life and what will they do after.

_"I will be very scared when that happens."_

_"I guess, I'll give them a warm Homecoming?"_

_"Well, I would be happy to see them once again."_

These were the examples of responses coming from the guest. Boruto had expected these kinds of reactions and responses from them, but if he was to asked the same questions, It's going to be a different story for him.

First, the dead should stay dead, It was just impossible for them to have a second chance on the living world because they already have a good life that they deserved in the after life.

Second, there would be chaos around the world when that happens, what if the enemies from the past were revived? Will that start another World war again? So basically, it would be a catastrophe.

Third, as much as he wanted to see his loved ones again, It would be impossible, plus seeing them again would probably trigger his trauma and there would be internal conflicts yet again of accepting them back to his life. The past is the past, He could never bring them back, He has moved on from them and looking forward to continue on with the rest of his life.

Plus, memories were also starting to cloud his mind about them, his dad especially who he had a strained relationship with when he was a kid, although it would get better as time passed by, it still ended bitterly when the war began.

Boruto cringed in annoyance as he didn't want to relive those scenes, the last time he saw his dad was in the Hokage office, assigning him into a mission to which he disagreed and thus ended up in a bitter argument.

* * *

_"No, I want to stay in the village and protect Mom and Hima!"_

_"I'm sorry Bolt, but this is for the greater good of everyone."_

_"The war and the enemy is just right behind our doorstep! And You're assigning me to a mission that is not even related on addressing this war!?"_

_"For the last time Bolt this is the only thing that can help us, You maybe my son but you must understand that is-"_

_"I understand that! Every decision you make is for the sake and safety of the village but please think! This is Kara and the Otsutsuki clan that we are facing right now, I tell you that Uncle Sasuke can handle this mission on his own!"_

_"Bolt! If you continue to resist, I will personally suspend your rank and take away your Shinobi headband!"_

* * *

Boruto shook his head as he remembered that fateful day, If he hadn't accept the orders, there was still a chance that the village might survive and could've avoided the deaths of many, especially his Mom. That was the last time that he saw his dad before he went on that mission, and the very next day, the invasion took place and the rest was history. It was unfortunate that it ended that way.

These were the bad memories that the blonde tends to not dwell into, he then took a deep breath as he stopped this thoughts altogether and darted his attention on driving the car properly.

The young man was exhausted today, he just didn't want to think all these things from the past right now and so he did. By the time, he darted his eyes towards his window, he saw the sun in lts last glory before setting down to let the moon and the night sky to take charge.

"I'll be home soon Hima-Chan." He muttered as he drove towards the final stages towards his destination.

As of now, he was going to enjoy the remaining hours away from the interference of thoughts and worries. He was confident that everything will remain normal as he always wanted.

Unbeknownst to him, it was going to be the beginning of bigger things come.

**CHAPTER END**

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter:)**

* * *

**(Preview for the Next Chapter)**

**Light inside the Darkness**

**It all began on that very night.**

**The starry night sky was indeed a beautiful sight, the moon glew brightly all over the land and over the small town in its complete majestic form. In that one particular spot in the night sky, a faint luminescent glow of energy can be seen. It slowly formed and evolved into small colourful lights until it grew larger towards its final form.**

**An Aurora.**

**It was a majestic scene to see as the Aurora, in its white-green ethereal form, slowly burst into great streams/waves of energy and each stream of that great energy, spreaded throughout the lands, mountains, valleys lakes, rivers and many more places, were extraordinary events had took place.**

**Each stream or wave contained the essence of emotions, memories, and energy of a soul as they slowly spread through out different specific locations around the land. One certain stream landed and spreaded on a specific spot on a rice field somewhere on the countryside. By the time the stream of essence faded away, a boy with short light-brown hair, with distinct blushes on his cheeks, can be seen laying down on the rice field itself and unconscious.**

**(Preview End)**


	3. Arc 1: A New Life Part 2

**I don't own Naruto. Mr Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers! Welcome to a new chapter of "Resurrection" and** **I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows!**

**Plot Summary for Chapter 2: In this chapter, we explore more of Boruto's current relations with his little sister and Kurama and many more.**

**I would also like to credit fellow author: BleedingTrash" and "Andorian"for sharing her** **ideas to the story.**

**Also, feel free to share some of your ideas for future chapters.**

**Expect some grammar and spelling mistakes along the way.**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A New Life Part 2**

**Location:** **Uzumaki Residence**

**(WAITING)**

**"Looks like your big brother hasn't arrive yet."**

Kurama commented as he looked through the window. After, a few moments had passed amd he turned his head towards the dark blue haired young lady, who was sitting om the couch, trying not to fell asleep, so that she can greet her big brother when he arrives home.

It had been quite some time now that dinner had already passed by and they had no choice but to fill in their empty stomachs or else. Now, they found themselves in a quiet living room, waiting for the one blonde man to arrive home from his work.

Himawari gave a small sleepy smile at the small crimson." It's alright Kuu-chan." She said, before continuing on." I can do this all night." She gave a slight chuckle, it wasn't a big deal for her, she can wait all day and night long for her big brother.

Kurama closed his and shook his head, a small smile formed around his lips as he proceeded to jumped from the windon towards the couch where the young lady was currently sitting. Once he was there, he headed towards her lap and rested for the time being.

Himawari gave a smile as she caressed the small cute nine-tailed fox." You're still fluffy as ever Kuu-chan!" She commented.

Kurama gave a smirk." **Well, what I can say."** He said, before continuing on." **I always get that same treatment nowadays."** He added with a small chuckle. It was quite true, he had come a long way from being despised and ridiculed by society because he was a tailed beast. A dangerous being of proportions but he had mellowed all over the years, so his goal for now was none other just relax.

"Well, I'm really glad to hear that Kuu-chan." Himawari said, before adding up another sentence." I just couldn't imagine on how Grandpa Minato and Grandma Kushina will react if they see you like this." She said, with a slight chuckle.

She thought that it would be a good time to reminisce.

Kurama froze when he heard those names being mentioned right on his ears. His mind jolted up and brought him memories from the past, specifically that fateful night that the two were hit and killed by one of his claws leaving their baby boy orphaned for the rest of his life.

It was a forgotten guilt hidden inside the fox's mind. He had intentionally stored this memory within the deep recesses of his subconscious. He didn't want to personally relive that moment. Until to this day, whoever brings up the subject of that dreaded night, it would really make him uncomfortable altogether.

"Uhmm, Kuu-chan? Is everything alright?"

The voice of Himawari spoke and interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back towards reality once more.

Kurama was quick to react." **Uhmm, nothing it's fine."** He said, before giving sighing." **I just had a flashback that's all."** He said, emitting this awkward aura out before darting his eyes towards a certain photograph near the TV.

A curious Himawari followed the fox's direction and saw the photograph which was revealed to be that of her grandparents. The photograph itself survived the war and was now currently contained inside a picture frame that was displayed near the Television set.

A sad smile went across the young lady's face as she comforted the small cute nine tailed fox on her lap. She kept quiet and didn't said a word. Although, her thoughts were working behind the scenes. It seemed that she had unexpectedly brought an old wound from the fox's past, and she could only think of ways on how to cheer up the now silent Kurama.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, praying to Kami, so that the fox would have peace inside his heart. At the same time, she felt her unconscious fading away as her eyes were already weary throughout the day.

With that the Uzumaki girl let her dreams take over this time as she finally fell asleep on the couch leaving the still awake Kurama on her lap.

The fox himself sighed as he was able to calmed himself down awhile ago. No matter how much he tries to forget the certain memory, it still occasionally comes back from time to time, just to remind him that he hadn't made peace with his old wounds from the past. The guilt and regret was still alive and wasn't going away easily. Right now, he was thinking ways to make that old wound go away.

Would it be a good idea for him to consult a Psychiatrist? No matter how it sounded so ridiculous.

How would he moved on from this old wound?

Kurama took a deep breath as there was only one way to solved this problem temporarily and without wasting anytime, He began relaxed himself and allowed his consciousness to fade away. He thought that sleeping this all the way would stopped his mind on reliving that memory over and over again.

He had witnessed too much, and he didn't want to see people suffering and dying again, and especially The Kit's sacrifice.

He just wanted to get a good rest right now.

* * *

**(HOME)**

Boruto cringed with a little bit of frustration as he found himself failing to meet the expectations of his plans once again. Prior to all of the events that happened throughout the day, he made a promise to himself that he would be arriving early to spend the rest of the day at home and with his little sister and Kurama. It seemed that the day would always end this way, and the only solution for this is another time adjustment and management.

Although, it was not his entire fault because, it was just perfect timing that the Paperwork was there waiting for him in the beginning and the whole deal of meeting up with the raven haired beauty was an expected event. Overall, He just needed a better time adjustment to solve this little problem.

The location of their home was located on the countryside area, specifically on an area where a small modern village stands now. Boruto personally chose this location because of the fresh air and atmosphere, he was more on the peaceful and quiet side of living nowadays and it was better than living in a busy town.

The car passed throughout the countryside and itself on a familiar entry gate leading into the village. The village itself was located on a small hill and the residential houses were scattered throughout the area, in simpler terms, they were not cramped up and there were a lot of vacant lots. With the car finally inside the village, it was finally nearing it's destination.

The place itself was not that very dark as the streetlights were a major factor of keeping the village alive during the night.

 _"Almost there_." The young adult thought to himself as he found himself passing every house en route towards the home, which was on the farther side of the village, where he and his little sister were currently residing in.

It didn't took long enough as he finally arrived at the said destination. The car stopped on its usual parking spot and in front of the house itself, which was a simple one storey house.

Once the blonde had properly parked the car, he switched off the engines, removed his seatbelt, opened the car door, and immediately got out of the car.

The weather had become colder since the night had entered, there was a portion of a misty fog around the area as a sign of the colder temperature. This is how countryside weather works nowadays, it was a good thing that he brought his jacket, which he was currently wearing now.

As He took the finals steps towards the door, He stopped his tracks for awhile and turned his head upwards to gazed at the moon along with the night sky.

 ** _"Beautiful_** " was only the word that he could only think of describing the recent night sky. There were hardly no clouds tonight and the stars were twinkling while the moon was showing its majestic glory.

A small smile formed under the blonde's lips as there was this feeling that tomorrow will be a great day ahead. After awhile of gazing, he finally decided and proceeded to draw his keys from his pocket and automatically unlocked the door.

* * *

When he entered inside, he was then greeted by the quiet ambience of the house. The interior design of the house itself was spacious, around the right side was the living room area, where a certain dark blue haired young lady was found laying on the couch in her sleeping state. The Television was also on, meaning that she had forgotten to turn it off.

Boruto gave a sigh, as expected her little sister was really waiting for his arrival for a long period of time now. He immediately went to her side to check if she was alright only to find her sleeping soundly along with occasional snores.

"I'm sorry Hima-chan" He muttered under his breath." You're big brother is late again."

He was really a bit disappointed towards himself, He wasn't really sure on how many times that he had arrived in the evening and at this time of hour. It was an epic fail for him, he started the day making sure all of his task will be finished in a short time and still he ended up being the evening person once again.

Boruto sighed and switched back to reality, he then grabbed a sleeping blanket from on other end of the couch and placed it gently on the young sleeping Uzumaki. The weather was even colder in the inside and the girl had no blanket or whatsoever to protect her from the cold.

" **Evening Kit."** a familiar voice then was heard.

Boruto immediately turned around to face a slight drowsy Kurama, who had just woke up from his sleep." Kuu-chan." He greeted the small cute fox with a tired smile.

Kurama observed the blonde for a several moments, he was confused for awhile and wondered on why the young adult looked so haggard, and then he immediately realized that the kit had just arrived from work.

"Did you guys ate dinner already?" Boruto asked as he broke the silence.

Kurama simply nodded **." Yes, the food is in the table, and Hima really made sure that it stays hot until you arrive."** He explained. Meaning that the dark blue haired Uzumaki had reheated the food many times as she waited for her big brother to arrived.

Boruto smiled as he then turned back to the sleeping Himawari, He felt glad because her little sister was responsible but saddened at the same time since he thought that arriving late at home just wasted the young lady's efforts. "Thank you Hima." He whispered softly before standing up.

So without wasting anytime, the young man headed to the kitchen, with a goal of not making efforts of his little sister in vain. Kurama also followed the blonde into the kitchen with the purpose of accompanying the kit and providing him on someone to talk to.

* * *

 **(LATER ON** )

Dinner was mostly silent for the blonde, as He quietly ate his food, which was beef broccoli stew and a bowl of white rice. He was literally enjoying his dinner because the dish itself was delicious, he had admitted a million times for almost everyday that her little sister makes the best cooking ever. He was that proud as a big brother.

Right in front of him was Kurama, who was on the other side of the dinner table, watching over the blonde eating while thinking of a way to start a conversation. He also observed the young man eating, he really can see the man's eagerness to go home early but fate wouldn't just let him everyday.

"Uhmm Kuu-chan?" The voice of the blonde young man interrupted his thoughts as he directed his eyes towards him.

Boruto gave a tired smile." So how did the day went go for you and Hima-chan?" He asked, eager to know the things he had missed when he was away from home.

There was silence that took over for a few moments as the small crimson fox attempted to recapped the things and activities that he and the Kit's little sister did during the whole day.

Kurama then gave a sigh **." Well, we finally got to visit your mother and as usual she was happy to see her again."** He replied back, with a slight sad tone. He would go on to explained that the young lady's spirit was still lively and there was no signs of any sadness or hurt inside her despite the fact that ten years had already gone by since.

Boruto simply nodded as he gave a sad smile. He was glad that his little sister was doing well. He always knew from the beginning that Himawari had a strong heart. She was tough as their mother and he was amazed to see her maintaining that same positive mindset all these years.

"That'a good to hear Kuu-chan." He commented, while looking down." I'm sorry for arriving late again." He then apologized to the crimson fox as he gave the small tailed beast a face of guilt. The young man really did mean't on what he had said just now, he really tried his best to go home early as possible.

Kurama could only give the blonde a look of sympathy." **It's not your fault, Boruto."** He said, as a small smile formed around his face **." She actually appreciates on what you're doing everyday."** He said, as he looked straight into the blonde's eyes **." You know, she would always comment on how you reminded her of your father."** He added.

"Oh, you mean the old man." Boruto said, he knew what the fox was referring to.

Kurama simply nodded **." Yep, So If I were you, I woudn't worry or think that much."** He said." **Rather that I would enjoy myself right now and talked about the good things."** He added, it was mean't for the blonde personally, a continuing advice for the last several years and until now.

Boruto nodded in understanding as a small smile formed around his face." I know." He said." Thank you for telling me, Kuu-chan." He added as thanked the fox.

Kurama nodded in response." **It's alright, just don't eat a lot of Ramen like your father, I tell ya."** He commented, an advice from a Ramen survivor to another. The memory was still fresh in his mind, for thirty something years, he saw nothing but Ramen in front of him and surrounding him when he was still inside the Kit's mindscape.

Boruto gave a chuckle at the fox's jokes, He had to admit that he was really good at it despite him mentioning his dad." **I'll take good of note of it!"** He replied back with a grin.

Kurama then cleared his throat as it was now his turn to ask the blonde questions **." So how did your day went through by the way?"** He asked the young man this time.

"Pretty much the same thing everyday." Boruto replied back, with a boring tone." Paper works and stuff." He added to the list of things that he did throughout the day.

Kurama nodded in understanding **." Correct me if I'm wrong, You're part of the investigatory Division of the Police?"** He asked, wanting to know more about the blonde's job.

Boruto raised both eyebrows in surprised." Yeah, Why do you asked though?" He said, curiousness taking over him.

 **"Well, I wanna take a shot at being member of your Division, if it's possible."** Kurama replied back, giving the blonde a smirked **." You could really used a foxy companion who has the expertise of locating a target."** He added and would go on to explained that it would make their job more easier if he was part of that division.

Boruto nodded in understanding as he was intrigued on what Kurama had said just now." I guess it's possible, we're really short on pet companions." He said, which mean't that his proposal was a great idea and maybe he could informed his boss Konohamaru about it.

Kurama felt pleased. A smile formed around his face as for the first time, he finally had new something to do in this new era. He could also help his other tailed beast friends, who had no jobs and where slacking off inside their dens. Although, there was one small problem:

What about Himawari? Would she be okay with the idea?

How will she handle on being alone again in the house? Sure she had a job of her own at the flower shop, but with two away for work, would that affect the overall routine?

Both Kurama and Boruto were placed into another round of thoughts yet again. They already had the idea but they don't have an alternative solution for the Uzumaki lady. Both of them looked at each other and began trading ideas on how would this workout for everyone. The Stress level is increasing too, they never expected that this would be tougher than they thought.

 **"I'm alright with it!"** A familiar female voice then interrupted the silence.

Both Kurama and Boruto looked towards the source of the voice and were greeted by a now awake Himawari, who has been eavesdropping at them for quite sometime now. Both were also in shocked that the girl had heard everything on what they were discussing.

Before they could answer back, Himawari beat them to it as she scratched her chin." Well, whatever you two are planning right now is really a good idea!" She said with a smile on her face, as she gave her support to the two.

"Uhmm, Are you really sure about that Himawari, I mean-" Boruto was about to continued his sentence when he was suddenly cut again by his little sister.

"Well, it would be great if Kuu-chan works part time." Himawari added with a peace sign and with her tongue sticking out." I really need him for some of the activities that I planned on doing this week." She added, the crimson fox was really a crucial part of the activities, such as taking him for a morning jog or for cuddling sessions.

There was quietness amongst the two right now, both Boruto and Kurama took glances at each other, giving themselves surprised and amused reactions. In fact, her proposal was indeed a good idea that would benefit everyone.

 **"I guess that's a good idea Hima."** Kurama nodded and instantly approved, while the blonde kept quiet for awhile.

Boruto kept silent as he then gave a look at his little sister. A look of a strict parent. Even though, the idea was good, He was still going to impose some rules and regulations to make sure that the younger Uzumaki is safe whenever she goes and also includes a little curfew of going home on time.

Both Kurama and Himawari remained silent, they know that looked from the blonde. Even though he was this fun big brother, he still had priorities and responsibilities to handle regarding the safety of themselves, especially the Uzumaki girl.

* * *

**(SIBLING CONVERSATION)**

It was a silent night throughout, Boruto found himself standing in front of the house, enjoying the fresh air and also taking his time to gaze at the beautiful night sky. His mind went back to the previous scene, and thought about if he did the right thing of letting out his strict and protective big brother persona. He didn't mean't to be the bad person here but he just wanted to make sure that his little sister was alright.

There was a reason on why he had been doing this, imposing rules and being the main parent, it's been years since his mom and dad gave their lives to protect the village and fight enemies, at just sixteen age years old, he was put into a position where he is now the main care taker of the family, he had to admit that it was not that easy. The war had given him a trauma that still lingered within him until to this day.

He doesn't want to go back and relived the memories from the past. He had already stored those memories into somewhere where he cannot find them. The people he had met throughout his life, they won't be coming back anymore, especially his parents. Heck, he doesn't even want them come back at this time, because that would trigger his trauma altogether, and he feared that without him, something would happen to his little sister.

Boruto gave another sigh at himself." What am I thinking right now?" He said to himself. At this hour, he was still immersing himself with these kinds of thoughts and it was doing no good to him. Plus, He was still in his now sweaty work attire.

 **"Uhmm, Nii-chan?"** A voice then broke reigning silence around the area.

The twenty-three year old young man then turned around to face his little sister, who had her signature smile and was eager to check him if he was alright. As for him, he was just surprised as anybody else.

"Hima, I thought you were already-" He was about to finish his sentence but was cut once again.

 _"I can't sleep."_ She simply said, before following up another reason." And I just wanted to check you too see if you are alright." She added, holding her hands together.

Boruto sighed but gave a smile." That's like second time someone said to me that in one day." He gave a little chuckle, as she remembered the raven haired girl's words to him before.

"Then I guess that person would be Sarada-nee?" Himawari guessed.

Boruto simply nodded." Yeah, she's the one." before turning back towards the night sky.

Himawari, who was now standing beside her big brother also joined the night gazing. This was the first time that the siblings had manage to have a conversation in weeks. Both didn't have the time to spend time together, especially the older Uzumaki himself, who had been stuck from work.

"Did you know there was a time that Mom and Dad had been into the moon by themselves?" Himawari said, as she darted her eyes towards the majestic full moon.

Boruto gave a slight chuckle." Oh you mean that story that mom and dad told us a zillion times when we were still kids?" He clarified and said.

Himawari simply nodded." Yup, many say that the whole adventure finally brought them together." She said, as she would go on to tell the brief forgotten story of how their parents eventually fell in love.

Boruto kept quiet and gave a small smile. Personally, He believed that story was true somehow, but there wasn't any evidence to prove it that it really happened. He became more of a logical person as years went by. There were so many stories to hear but tough to believed in. He then remembered the topic that the Radio DJ had discussed before, a topic that was so far fetched and at the same time, Himawari followed up another familiar topic

"I wonder what their reactions would be if they somehow returned." The young lady wondered the possibilities, despite the fact it was kind of impossible for the dead to return back to life. Although, it was interesting topic, How will they react to a world that has changed so much?

As for Boruto, he froze as the topic itself was unexpectedly brought back to life in front of him. Not too long his little sister began to asked him a question regarding the topic, especially if that scenario happens.

"Uhmm, I actually don't know what to do if that kind of scenario happens Hima." He replied, unsure of what to do when it happens." I haven't got any cases similar to that." He added, he can feel the nervousness in him rising.

Himawari gave a sad smile." He's still afraid." She thought to herself before placing a hand on her big brother's shoulder. It came to her mind that her big brother didn't want to talk about regarding the past. This was like the many times that she attempted to bring up the subject, just to reminisce the good old days.

"And I just wanna focus on continuing on Hima." Boruto was having a hard time to explained and expressed the only thing that he wanted to do. It was so frustrating to be honest, and everyone seemed to interpret it as an open wound from the past.

And as He was about to continue his speech, his little sister suddenly interrupted him for the final time as she went to him and gave him a warm hug.

Boruto was taken by surprised when his little sister embraced him. At first, he was confused and didn't get the purpose, but as the moments went by, there was this small emotion that grew inside him and a tear fell from his eye as he returned the hug back.

"It's alright Boru-nii." Himawari said, as she comforted her big brother." Kuu-chan and I will always be here to support." She added.

She thought that the night would end in a very serious way, and she was glad that it didn't ended like that. She understood on what her big brother was going through right now, and she had to be strong for him too when times of struggles come.

While comforting her big brother, she gazed at the night sky and thanked Kami for bringing him home safe and sound. She had been praying everyday for their lives to get better, it was obvious that she really cares for the both of them.

Although, she sometimes wished for her family to be completed once again, and she wondered if that prayer would be answered one day or maybe at least another chance to see them once more.

* * *

**(LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS)**

It all began on that very night.

The starry night sky was indeed a beautiful sight, the moon glew brightly all over the land and over the small town in its complete majestic form. In that one particular spot in the night sky, a faint luminescent glow of energy can be seen. It slowly formed and evolved into small colourful lights until it grew larger towards its final form.

An Aurora of unimaginable proportions.

It was a majestic scene to see as the Aurora, in its white-green ethereal form, slowly burst into great streams/waves of energy and each stream of that great energy, spreaded throughout the lands, mountains, valleys lakes, rivers and many more places, were extraordinary events had took place.

Each stream or wave contained the essence of emotions, memories, and energy of a soul as they slowly spread through out different specific locations around the land. If someone was there to witness this incredible event, He/She would be so much amazed and overwhelmed by the power of this essence.

Was this a work by Kami himself?

What was its purpose?

As the streams continued to spreadout, one certain stream landed and overwhelmed a specific spot on a certain field somewhere on the countryside.

By the time the stream of essence faded away, a boy with short light-brown hair, with distinct blushes on his cheeks, can be seen laying down on the rice field itself and an unconscious state.

* * *

( **NEW BEGINNING)**

**The Next Morning**

It was a single ray from the sun, which penetrated through the window, that instantly woke Himawari up from her deep slumber. The young lady in her sleeping attire, rose up from her bed, rubbed her eyes, and then yawned as she stretched her arms freely in the air.

At first, her vision was blurry considering that she had just woke up, and soon began to get clearer." Morning everybody!" She let out her first words while yawning once again. The drowsiness was still there.

She was only greeted by the silence of the room and once she finally got the hold of things, she found herself staring at an empty room with her being the only presence inside.

"Hmmm, where did everybody go?" Himawari muttered as she observed her surroundings. Based on her observations, she concluded that her big brother and Kurama had already woke up early before her, considering the two portable beds on the floor were neatly folded and arranged properly.

She was new to this routine, since she was the one that would always wake up firstly in the morning. The young lady immediately got out from her bed, but not before arranging the pillows and blankets properly. By the time she had finished her first tasks, she proceeded to the door with her fluffy slippers on.

As she got closer to the door, she then began to smell a scent coming from the other side, and Oh, it really did smelled good as if someone was cooking her favorite dishes. She quickly grabbed the knob, tilted it, and opened the door.

By the time, she got out from the room, she was greeted by a certain crimson fox who stood on her way and with a surprised face." Kuu-chan?" Himawari muttered the fox's name.

 **"Oh you're finally awake Kit."** Kurama commented, before continuing on." **Breakfast is ready by the way, and you're big brother is waiting for you in the kitchen."** He added.

A surprised Himawari nodded, as she proceeded to head towards the kitchen along with Kurama who was now accompanying her. By the time she got into the kitchen, she was greeted by older blonde himself, who was donning his normal house attire and an apron. His hair was messy as sign that he really woke up earlier and he was holding a metal spatula on his right hand.

"Morning Hima-chan!" Boruto greeted the girl with a wide smile." I made breakfast dattebasa!" He added, as he finished cooking up the eggs.

"Oh" Himawari was very much surprised to see all of these happening in front of her. A smile formed around her face as she simply nodded in response and proceeded to head towards her seat.

Breakfast was indeed a part of the every routine, but with Boruto at the helm and as the cook, it was going to be a fun and interesting morning. The blonde had finally finished cooking breakfast, which consists of fried sunny side up eggs, slices of french toast, and two cups of hot chocolate to top it all up.

Himawari was amazed that her big brother could still make breakfast in the same manner as it was before, it was kind of a messy process but it was worth the wait. She really missed her big brother's cooking and somehow in someway, she was witnessing a scene that she almost deemed as impossible nowadays.

Boruto sat down on his seat with a smile. He then darted eyes his towards the small nine tailed crimson fox, who sat on a chair between him and his little sister. He gave the fox a smile as all the hard work had paid off. Kurama, on the other hand, gave the blonde a nod as a sign that they can finally enjoy their breakfast.

As they finally gave thanks for their food, Himawari couldn't hide her smile, as she thanked Kami again for a kind of morning that she always dreamed off since from the beginning.

In somehow or someway, one of her prayers was finally answered.

* * *

**(RETURNED)**

**Location: Rice Fields**

Dawn had finally arrived once more, The sky in the opposite direction was still dark, but in the east, a mixture of yellow and orange on the horizon beneath a dark neon blue ocean of night that had begun to evaporate.

The vast countryside was a perfect place for anyone to witness the sunrise, the rice fields which was still filled by water, had waited for quite sometime for the sun to shine. A little while had passed and a familiar yellow-orange light began to shine between a valley.

Later on, the sunrise had become even more beautiful as the sun peeked over the horizon. The sky had now become pink like a sea of cotton candy, with the light of the sun coloring the clouds above with a pinkish hue. As the sun slowly ascended, the sky in the west became a deep neon blue as the light reached further out.

The Dawn had completed its journey and the Morning had finally arrived to bring a new day once again.

The rice fields played a role on a sunrise, its waters act as way to reflect the sky and the sun. However this time, the fields itself would take another role, a different one. In the middle of a certain area, was rice field, finally grown as the plants stood tall and on that very field itself, was a boy that laid unconsciously on the middle.

The boy had spiky short light-brown hair, and distinct blushes on his cheeks. He donned a dark teal poncho top and light green pants. He also had a blue necklace which he wore around his neck.

A few moments had passes and the boy finally woke up. Slowly regaining his consciousness and opening his eyes for the first time, revealing a green-grey colour, Nawaki saw the light of the sun as he cringed.

The boy slowly rose up while placing his hands on eyes, covering them from the shimmering light of the sunrise. Once his vision became clear, he was in for a surprised.

 _"W-Where am I?"_ This were his first thoughts as his vision became more clearer and he found himself in the middle of a rice field in the middle of nowhere and near a huge buffalo who was eating grass and minding its own business.

Slowly but surely, his memory returned and the last thing he remembered was that he was in a battlefield and he was caught in an explosion as he charged towards the enemy lines.

The boy widened his eyes in surprised as he it was now slowly coming back to him until he finally remembered it all. The Second Shinobi War, The Battlefield, and his big sister.

"Tsunade-neechan!" He exclaimed for the first time as he looked around his surroundings." Why did I ended up here?" He asked himself before deciding to stand up from the muddy waters of the field.

_"Is the battle over?"_

_"Did we won?"_

_"What the heck is going on right now!?_ "

These were the thoughts and questions that circled around his mind as he took the first steps out of the field. He needed to find a pathway or maybe a road out of here. He needed to reunite with the others.

His uncle Orochi, Jiraiya and especially his beloved big sister, Tsunade Senju, who must be going crazy with worry already. With a determined and persevered face, Nawaki hurried his way out the rice fields, with a goal and hope of returning back to the village and reuniting with his big sister.

Not knowing that the world around him had drastically changed since his supposed death decades ago.

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

**AN: Thank you very much for reading the chapter:)**


	4. Arc 1: A New Life Part 3

**Author's note: Hey there Readers! Welcome to a new chapter of "Resurrection" and** **I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows!**

**Plot Summary for Chapter 3: In this chapter, introduces us to the first of the Returned, Nawaki Senju, A boy Shinobi from a forgotten war, who finds himself in the middle of nowhere, eager to go home and reunite with his big sister. Meanwhile, life continues on the Town of Kibo.**

**I would also like to credit fellow author: BleedingTrash, Banix, and Ghelourd" for sharing their** **ideas to the story.**

**Also, feel free to share some of your ideas for future chapters.**

**Expect some grammar and spelling mistakes along the way.**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A New Life Part 3**

**Location: Rice fields**

It had been a very unexpected awakening for a certain Nawaki Senju, The boy considered himself as a true Shinobi even though, he was still in the ranks of a Genin. But he still participated in the front lines of the Second Shinobi War for his home village of Konoha and also for the honor of his clan. He was assigned on a Jounin Division in charged of protecting the civilians in a secret network of underground tunnels.

He continued to remain with the division for quite awhile until he was finally called back by the higher officials of the village, since it was dangerous for a twelve year old boy to be fighting in war. How he was very much excited to go home and tell the experiences that he had as a participant of the war to his family and his friends. Celebrating also his birthday the day before his departure.

Although, at the same day when he was about to depart towards home, the base camp where they currently resided in was suddenly attacked by enemy forces, the Shinobi of the Konoha attempted to fight back and defend the civilians caught in the crossfire, and the boy was one of the Shinobi that fought enemy forces.

However, in the ensuing chaos, the boy found himself in a risky position as when the rest of the civilians were being taken to safer grounds, the boy noticed a little girl, who almost headed into death's door when she almost was almost hit by an enemy projectile. The boy then came into the rescue, defending the girl from more enemies and taking her into the safe zone. But as he took one more charged at the enemy, he found himself unknowingly stepping into something metallic on the ground, which was a landmine thus finding himself caught in an explosion.

Those were the last things that Nawaki remembered before going unconscious and finding himself waking up on a rice field and in the middle of nowhere.

The first thoughts that came into his was that why would He end up in a kind of place like this? He was supposed to be in a battlefield! And somehow He was here, which was a very weird thing.

Could it be possible that the enemy had used some kind of teleportation jutsu hence the reason why he ended up here?

There were a lot of questions circling around his mind and it was giving him a headache that he did not need right now.

The rising heat of the sun had been also a problem since, he was still walking along the rice fields and had not realize on how vast the place is, and that he must've unknowingly underestimate the whole place itself. His feet were still wet as he had been stepping on the watery grounds. This also caused frustration as he attempted to use any of his of his chakra to boost up the journey but he was unable to.

Nawaki formed a big shock on his face, he tried every jutsu and handsign he knew but still, it won't work. "Damn!" He exclaimed in frustration.

He then move his eyes straight as he obseved his surroundings and found out that he was still in the middle of nowhere. There were also no signs of any farmers or life at least, he was on his own for now.

Nawaki sighed." Looks like I got no choice." He said to himself as he continued on his way until he finds any potential civilizations along the way.

It was going to be a long walk for him.

* * *

**(SPORTS DAY)**

**Location: Multipurpose Open court at the Local Public Park**

"That's a score!"

The day continued on in a very lively fashion. The cheers of several people could be heard all over the open multi-purpose court at the town's local public park. A rising contact sports game known as "Basketball" was currently being played at the said court. It was specifically a pick up game, just between the employees of the division and some friends from the town.

The game was indeed very competitive. Two teams were on the court which consists of Boruto's team and Mitsuki's team. The goal of both teams was to score until thirty and things had just gotten to the point where the atmosphere of the game had tensed as if this was a real competition.

The sport itself was just recently introduced to society and was an immediate success as the many games had been played by many people from all over the towns. It was a very organized and strategic game and not just a game where you can released some sweat.

The score as of now was tied at 29 a piece and things had just gotten more intense than ever.

"Go Nii-chan!" The familiar voice of Himawari could be heard cheering amongst the stands with other friends/supporters, while a quiet Kuruma rested and sat beside the young lady herself.

 **"Is this really necesarry?"** Kurama thought to himself as he coudn't get over the loud cheers near him." **I mean it's just a pick up game right?"** He added.

Meanwhile, as the game continued:

The young blonde adult wiped the sweat out from his forehead before stepping outside of the line to inbound the ball. His eyes move around as he observed his surroundings, looking for the player that he needed to pass the ball to. So far, the only open player was none other than the brown haired young man himself, Denki Kaminarimon, who is standing on middle of the three point line, his glasses was also covered with sweat

At the same time, Boruto was having second thoughts about the passing the ball right away. He could've just wait for a little while and pass the ball to someone else but his time was running out. Although, after several moments of observing, the young man immediately made his move as he passed the ball directly to the glasses man.

"Yikes!"

Denki was startled when the ball suddenly headed right straight to him. To be honest, he wasn't good at this game, despite being a former Shinobi himself with the decent agility and speed, he found himself having a tough time to learn the game's basic mechanics, so as a result, he was just passing the ball to anyone that he can find with his eyes.

With the ball on his hands, he was officially everyone's target, and every defending player around him has their eyes on him. Panic automatically took over, as he didn't knew what to do next. Even Mitsuki was one of those defenders, which downed his chances of surviving.

By the time the defenders were at his reached, it was all hopeless for him now until a glimpse of blonde flash in front of him." Bolt!" He widened his eyes in surprised as his instincts automatically took over.

Denki immediately passed the ball to the oncoming and passing Boruto, who dribbled towards a few steps to a wide open spot to make his move.

"Dammit!" Mitsuki quickly noticed it as he immediately made run towards his teammate to prevent him from taking the last shot.

However, he was too late as the blonde had already took off and shot the ball via fadeaway from the three point line. For a few moments the world slowed as everybody just stared and watched the ball head towards the rim, with opposing team hoping for it the bounce or rattle out but unfortunately for them, it went in.

"Oops." Boruto said as he gave a rivalry but friendly smirked at the silver haired man.

Mitsuki just gave a laugh and gave a hard buddy's pat on the blonde's shoulder." You're really are something man!" He commented before fully surrending to him.

The game was finally over and the players automatically shook hands as a sign of sportsmanship. It was a good and close game that everybody expected and wanted at the first place Although. no one knew that the blonde young man himself was going to finished the game altogether.

* * *

**(LATER ON)**

It was a very sunny sunday at the local park, and the families were able to go out and bond. The Uzumaki siblings were a part of those family bondings, even though they were the only ones left in the family itself (Since their parents died years ago) they still kept their spirits alive through the genuine smiles that they had right now.

Himawari had huge smile on her face as immediately stood up from her seat and headed towards her big brother, holding a cold plastic bottle orange flavored energy drink and a clean towel. " You were great out there Nii-chan!" She commented before handling out the plastic bottle to her big brother.

Boruto gave a tired smile as he accepted the offer." Thanks Hima-chan!" He thanked his little sister before opening the bottle and drank the energy juice right away. After that, he let out a huge refreshing sigh." Man that was nice Dattebasa!" He added before he used the towel to wiped out the sweat from his face.

Himawari kept her smile as she gave her full support. As for Kurama, he just gave simple nod of approval before yawning." **That's like the fifth game winner you had today.** " He commented, usually giving his bored expression.

Boruto gave a small chuckle." Well, what I can say, I'm just a lucky guy!" He replied back while scratching the back of his head.

As He was about continue his words, he was suddenly interrupted by something unexpected. The trio was taken by surprised when a group of kids suddenly broke the conversation as they surrounded the young man.

**_"Hey mister! Can we get an Autograph?"_ **

**_"You're really the best Boss Boruto!"_ **

**_" Man! Can you teach us those awesome moves?"_ **

The kids were pretty much excited and happy to see him. Boruto was quite aware of his status right now. Because of his efforts during the last war, he was really considered as a hero to the surviving citizens of the village. Even now and then, passers by or people would come over to him ocassionally and asked for an autograph or take a selfie with him.

For the twenty six year old himself, he was alright with it. He was used to this kind of things already for years and he just lets it happen to him.

"Here you go kid!" Boruto smiled as he finished signing the last autograph from the group of kids. Some of the girls were also noticeably blushing in front of him because of how they see him as this very handsome person.

This was the part when Kurama gave a chuckle for the first time, He recalled the times when Naruto was still a young man and throughout the years after the Fourth Shinobi war, He was finally treated as a hero and of course would always gather around him, giving him love letters, flowers, and asking him for multiple dates too.

"Hey what's the fuss about Kuu-Chan?"

He was suddenly brought back to reality as he looked up to see the Uzumaki siblings giving him a confused but playful look. **" Nah, I just remembered something."** He said, before continuing." **It''s nothing of importance."** He added.

The Uzumaki siblings just gave amused looks. They would always see the crimson fox having day dreams ocassionally, and wondered on what he was often dreaming about during those times.

 **"Hey guys!** "

Another voice also broke the brief the silence. All of them then turned their heads to see a certain glasses wearing man, in the form of Denki, who had a huge grin on his face as he headed towards them.

"Yo Denki!" Boruto smiled and greeted his friend as he gave him a small fist bump." That was a nice pass you gave me there!" He complimented the man for his good decision during the final moments of the game.

Denki returned the fist bump and gave a slight shy grin." Yeah, it was nothing man, I just knew you would be coming for the ball" He said and gave a chuckle.

Boruto had a little laugh about the subject, He was just really competitive even from the start.

"Hey listen, Uhmm, If you guys are free today, maybe you can come by at the lab later?" Denki said and asked. He really wanted to show them something there.

Boruto simply nodded but gave a slight confused look." Yeah sure man! But care to tell me on what you want to show me there?" He asked, before continuing on." And Is it okay they can come to?" He added, pointing to his little sister and Kurama, who were just standing there waiting and listening to the conversation.

"Yeah sure! No problem Bolt!" Denki simply responded in approval, before continuing on." Although, I really can't explain the thing that I wanted to show you guys." He said, giving an unsure grin." It's really complex to be honest." He added, giving small snicker.

Boruto just sighed." Okay, If you say so." He said, before turning his eyes on the clock feature on his smartphone." I guess we'll be there after lunch." He said and smiled.

"Cool then!" Denki said, before heading off towards his own destination.

"See ya around guys!"

By the time, the young man left, silence took charge once again for a several moments only. It was only the wind and the sounds of the trees rustling and thoughts coming to ther minds. There was also this feeling that came up to them unexpectedly. A feeling that things weren't going to be the same for the next upcoming days.

_**(Grumble)** _

In an unexpected turn of events, a familiar sound was then heard coming from someone's stomach and the Uzumaki siblings both turned their heads to a certain small crimson fox who was quiet the whole time.

Kurama was taken by surprised and puzzlement when the siblings turned to him at the same time. **" Why are you giving me that look?"** He asked, with a little annoyed tone of voice.

Boruto and Himawari continued to stare at their foxy companion before both of their stomachs also began to grumble leading to the both of them chuckling together in unison at the expense of Kurama giving shaking his head.

Looks like they really need to eat right now.

* * *

**Location: Uchiha Residence**

Sarada yawned as she rested her head on the couch at the living room. Holding her pencil which she placed on the table and on top of the little stack of papers, before fully laying down on the couch to rest.

" _What a bummer."_ The raven haired lady muttered aloud as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She had just finished doing a little bit of paperwork, calculating inventories and the budget for her small medical drugs and equipment business. She was a rookie young business lady, who had ventured in this kind of industry. It was not only that, she also had a job at the local hospital as a doctor and the leader of her team at the emergency division.

 **"You know, you really should enjoy the day."** A familiar voice then interrupted her thoughts as she opened her eyes to see her Papa, who was donning an apron and a wooden cooking spoon.

Sarada gave a sigh. Her Papa had a point, it was a Sunday and all she was doing right now was nothing but paperwork. That was basically it and she took that advice to her heart." Thanks Papa." She said, while giving a small smile.

Sasuke simply nodded before heading back to the kitchen to continue making the food for lunch. He was now the official chef of the household, a former position that his pink haired wife used to hold. He was really glad that he was able to learn the ways of cooking through the late pink haired beauty and people say that his cooking took a drastic improvement all throughout the years.

For the next few minutes Sarada laid down on the couch with an intent to take a short nap and everything was going good so far. She could feel the cold breeze of the ceiling fan and she could feel her consciousness drifting way slowly. Although, what turned out to be a good short nap immediately went into a small flashback dream fest.

The small flashback was revealed to be that of a memory from seven years ago. A memory from the last war that she didn't want to reminisce.

" _Sarada, Please you have to let go."_

_"No Mama, I'm not leaving you! There's is still time, I can get you out of here!"_

_"Sarada, whatever happens, I will always be there for you."_

_"Mama, please hold on! Stay with me!"_

_"I love you."_

**_*Ring*_ **

The raven haired lady's eyes suddenly opened as she woke up from her dream. There was small vibration that she felt beside her head, which turns out to be her smartphone ringing its current signature ringtone.

Sarada, who without her glasses, rubbed her eyes as she then automatically grabbed her phone. By the time her eyes were on the phone, a familiar name was flashing on its screen.

_**"Chou-Chou"** _

With a single look, her eyes widened in surprised as she immediately pressed the answer button and place the phone on her ears.

"Hello." She said the first word and waited for a response.

 _ **"Hey Sarada!** "_ The familiar voice of her best friend greeted her through the speakers." _**So glad that you answered my call!"** _She added.

The Uchiha lady then gave a slight puzzle look." Yeah, is something the matter?" She asked, wondering why her best friend sounded so excited and energetic.

 ** _"Oh, everything's fine sister!"_ **The voice of Chou-Chou replied back ** _." I just wanted to know on how your doing nowadays."_** She added, she would go on to explained that she the reason on why she sounded so excited because the Wifi on the town that she was currently residing at, had been finally repaired and now is working.

Sarada gave sigh, because she thought that her friend wanted to tell her something important and it turns out that she just wanted to check on her. But she gave a little smile of relief because it had been quite sometime since she had last spoken and hung out with her.

"Oh I see." Sarada said, before continuing on." Things had been the usual lately." She added, with a slight bored tone of voice. She would then explained that being a young owner of a small shop was quite a challenging thing and she had to learn all these new stuff regarding to that kind of position.

The voice of Chou chou sighed and gave a little chuckle _ **." See, I told ya sis!**_ " She said." _**What you need is a small little vacation on some resort and that will really take you away from the stress, I'm telling ya."**_ She added.

"Don't worry about it sis, It's already in plans." She said, with a smile, before following up a question." How are you by the way?" She asked.

 _ **"Doing great actually!"** _She replied immediately ** _." I'm recently accompanying my Dad to wherever he goes to right now."_ **She added _ **." He seemed to be alright now since Mom's passing during the war, I'm personally** **glad that He's having fun nowadays."**_ She explained, her tone of voice slowly changing to a more sad thing. She would then explained that they'd recently visited her mother's hometown, which was now a place forgotten in history.

Sarada could only nod back, she too understood on what her best friend was going through right now and both losing a loved one was toughing thing to handle. about to no avail, there's always a reason to stay positive in these current times.

"Hey Listen, If you finally return home, let's hang out." Sarada simply said, it was always the same thing whenever a friend, that she hadn't seen in a long time, had a homecoming.

 _ **"Sure! Thank Sis!"** _The voice Chou-Chou replied back, thanking the raven haired lady." _**See ya and Until next time!"**_ She added, before finally ending the call.

Silence then took over once again, by the time lunch was already on the table. A thought came into her mind once again. The thought regarding her blonde teammate specifically.

* * *

**Location: Local Diner**

"Yum, this is really great Dattebasa!"

In the midst of calm atmosphere inside a certain Diner restaurant, Boruto kept his spirit alive as he enjoyed his meal, which consist of a large angus beef Quarter Pounder and some good set of French Fries on his plate. The young man was really hungry and there was no stopping him devouring his food.

Himawari, who was eating her salad, just observed her big brother and gave a little laugh about it. She always knew that her big brother had a very big appetite since they were kids and it was a good thing for a guy like him, who works in the Police Force with all those activities and cases that their handling. Beside her was also Kurama, who was secretly eating his meal the same manner as the blonde from the opposite side.

The young lady just couldn't help but shook her head. Whenever she's with these two, things would always be interesting considerng that some customers were looking at them with surprised and funny reactions. Although, she herself was glad to see that the two are enjoying their lives right now.

"You should really eat your vegetables Hima-chan, I think Mom's ghost is here right now."

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her big brother in the form of a joke, a joke which attempted to tease and scare her but failed. She rolled her eyes and played along with it.

"You know Nii-chan, you should really start eating more vegetables than Junk food, You know if Mom were here she would really ground you for eating too much." Himawari replied back, with a little chuckle.

Boruto gave a playful smirked." Really? She can't even stop Dad from eating his Ramen, be it instant or not." He replied with his tongue slightly sticking out.

Himawari gave a sigh. There was a sibling teasing battle going and she just played along with it as a part of their daily rituals as a brother and sister. Through her observations, her big brother was enjoying his day and she was happy to see it, although, she wondered why he was alright on talking about their Mom and Dad for a bit. He rarely talks about them nowadays, and this was a rare moment.

Kurama on the other hand, was just minding his own business, He was still busy licking off some portion of the maple syrup which stuck on his paws. There were also times that he would occasionally listen the conversation, but there was really nothing interesting in their topics which were currently full of fluff at the moment.

Although, when the next topic came about, his interest slowly raised anew.

"You know I was listening to the radio station yesterday, and they introduced this new segment!" Himawari said, informing the rest.

Boruto raised an eyebrow." Cool! What's this segment about?" He asked as curiousity was creeping him up. The radio station and segment sounded so familiar.

"I think it's your favorite station, NU 107? I guess?" Himawari was unsure at first but when her big brother gave a nod, she gave a thumbs up.

"Yup! That's the one!" She added.

This time, Kurama's interest had a peak and he spoke for the first time. **" So what's the segment about Himawari?"** He asked.

Both siblings then turned towards the crimson fox, who was still busy licking his paws, with surprised faces. They never expected that He would join the conversation since the fox often tends to stay quiet all the time.

Kurama frowned and gave them a puzzled look **." I guess it's okay for a talking nine tailed fox to join the conversation."** He said." So tell me what's the segment all about? I really wanna know." He added.

There was a brief moment of quietness before the siblings gave their little laughs about it and then continued on." Well, the segment is about Mysteries and Urban Legends." Himawari was to first to speak regarding the segment.

 **"Interesting."** Kurama commented, He was really on to this, giving the lady a look to continue on.

Himawari took a few moments to take a breather before, moving on with her story." Well, It's about this Mysterious Phenomenon that happens rarely in a lifetime." She said." This Phenomenon has the so called power to bring the dead back to life." She added, giving the fox a surprised face while the her big brother had no reaction at all.

 **"Really?** " Kurama said, wondering if has connections to the Edo Tensei ability.

Himawari sligtly shook her head." Well, not in kind of Zombie-like way." She said, before continuing." But in a way like, the person has been brought back to full flesh and blood, the the same age that the person died in." She explained.

Kurama simply nodded in understanding." **Fascinating**." The fox commented as this was the first time that he had heard of this kind of case **." But are there any evidence, cases or proof that this kind of thing existed?"** He said and asked.

Himawari then scratched her chin as she began to think more." Well, not that I known one, but if lets say that this Phenomenon is true, what would you do?" She then asked the fox for possible scenarios.

Kurama gave a sigh." **Well, that's easy**." He said, giving a small smirk **." I would just stay at home and watch TV all day."** He jokingly said, causing the girl to chuckle.

 **"But kidding aside, I think there would be chaos around**." Kurama replied, He would then go on to explained that with dead being suddenly and unexpectedly brought back to life, there would be conflict between the new modern era and the old Shinobi Era as a result.

 **"People with bad intentions like Danzo, or guys from the Kara organizations would bring catastrophic results."** He explained.

"Now that's scary." Himawari commented, she could feel her raising all over. Now to think that an event like this would also benefit the bad side, even though she dreamed of her mom and dad returning to life in an impossible way.

As for Boruto he just kept quiet about the subject, although he gave some his cents." Well, if that happens, It would just bring more stress to Police force and to the rest of the Towns." He commented, citing that it would give one heck of a Paperwork and cases to handle.

Kurama nodded in agreement." **Yeah, that's one thing for sure.** " He said, leaving a puzzled Uzumaki girl in between.

Himawari gave a sigh. It seems that she was the only person here who was leaning to the positive side of things while the fox and her big brother were a bit paranoid about it, even though they both have a point.

 _"Oh come you two._ " She muttered and rolled her eyes.

As for Kurama and Boruto, they were just taking things cautiously, they don't want things to get out of hand and in a scenario like this would be really impossible, at least for them.

**(Ring)**

At the same time, Boruto suddenly felt a vibration coming from his pocket. The young man immediately drew out the object vibrating, which was his phone and when he looked at the screen, a message notification had popped out from the screen and it came from the familiar Denki.

 ** _"Hey man, See ya at the lab!_** " The text message said.

Boruto gave a sigh as his brown haired friend, seemed to be too excited for them to come by at his research lab. Exactly, what was that something that he wanted to show him?

"Yeah sure bro! Just finishing Lunch here" The blonde replied back.

He then darted his eyes towards his little sister and Kurama, who were now having their own cute moment as the dark blue haired girl began to cuddle the small nine tailed fox.

He gave a small smile before directing his eyes towards the nearby glass window. Thoughts began to entertain his mind once again. His mind led him to believe that the Investigatory Division had message him and telling him that he was assigned to a new case, but it actually wasn't, although, he had a feeling that there's gonna be one assign to him very soon.

For the meantime, He had to make sure that nothing will distract his mind from enjoying this day.

* * *

**Location: Countryside Road**

The Sun had reached its peak as noon had arrived.

Nawaki wiped out the sweat coming out from his forehead as he took another muddy step on the last rice field that he was in now. From where he currently stood, he was now several distances away from reaching his main destination which was a road or pathway.

The boy had been walking for hours now and he hadn't eaten since he woke up in this mysterious morning. All that he was thinking right now was all about reaching Konoha. He was doing his best to hurry up, but he somehow his body wouldn't cooperate and exhaustion was taking its toll on him.

 _"Almost there!"_ Nawaki thought to himself, the boy Shinobi was nearing his reaching point towards a pathway that he hadn't seen before.

Both of his eyebrows raised as the boy finally reached his destination, he found himself standing on a very hard concrete pathway that he hadn't seen before. The Pathway itself had a dark blue grayish color and with smaller vertical white lines drawn on the middle of the pathway which stretched beyond. A row of Electrical Post also stood in opposite sides of the road.

Nawaki was confused as he realized the place that he was in now was very different. The strange concrete pathway and a glimpse of a something moving and heading towards him with quite the speed.

"What the heck!?" The boy exclaimed as panic slowly took over him once again. He just realized that he was still in a middle of a war and that weird object heading straight towards could be some kind of enemy from the hostile villages.

He then drew out his only Kunai and prepared in a defensive stance as he waited for whatever object is heading straight towards him.

Not knowing that he was standing in the middle of the road.

By the time the large object had neared his area, it suddenly slowed down and stopped a a couple of distances in front of him. He described this large object as a some kind of metallic moving monster with a large head and eyes that were made of glass, it was coloured white and also had at open part a the back in which a set of hardwood for building houses were inside of it.

Basically it was a "Pickup Truck" to which the boy had no idea on what it was exactly.

Nawaki took time to calm himself down, he was a bit frustrated because he can't even used his chakra at the moment, let alone rely on his physical strength and Taijutsu. Although, his body was getting weaker any second.

As for the Pickup truck in front of him, one of its doors suddenly opened and a man in his 30's, stepped out from the vehicle. He had a spiky brown hair and donned a light blue polo shirt and blue jeans. He also had a surprised and worried face at the same time as he found himself looking at boy, who seemed to be in a state of panic.

"Are you alright kid?" The man asked.

The boy hissed." Stay back! or else!" He threatened as he pointed his Kunai at the man.

The man, named Inari was startled when the boy yelled at him. He also wondered why the boy was carrying a Kunai, a kind of weapon which belonged to the every Town's Police force. Could this kid be a runaway? or somehow lost?

From also his observations, the exhausted boy seemed to belong to a strange place. He wore this old Shinobi-like clothes and a familiar village headband, which was considered a forgotten relic from the past.

He really needed to help this boy out, no matter what.

"It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you." Inari replied back as he took a step closer.

"Don't get close! You're one of the enemy!" The boy exclaimed again, fueling the confusion even more.

The brown haired man was confused." Enemy?" He muttered. He wondered on whom the boy was referring to. There were actually no enemies around and the last war had took place years ago.

As for Nawaki, He was ready to defend himself any time, his mind was overwhelmed with thoughts that he doesn't know what is happening around him. Soon, his body suddenly felt weaker and his consciousness was forcibly fading away.

In less than a few seconds, He dropped his Kunai on the ground as he went with it and collapse on the ground.

Inari was taken by surprised as he immediately rushed to the boy's aide." Hey are you alright!? Hey, Stay with me! " He said as tried to wake the boy up. Although, eventually he proceeded to carry the boy and headed towards the Pickup truck. He needed to take him to the nearest town as possible.

As for Nawaki, his consciousness was slowly drifting as he also could feel coldness surrounding him as he was placed inside the vehicle and His last words before going unconscious were:

"Tsunade-neechan _"_

* * *

**(DISCOVERY)**

**Location: Downtown District**

"So this is Denki's place or maybe office?"

Himawari was the first one to speak as the young lady found herself staring and looking at a five storey building standing in front of her. The building was wide and tall enough to be an office building and she was wondering if the her big brother's friend actually lives here because the building suspiciously looked like an apartment.

"Yup, this is his place and office." Boruto simply nodded as the young man proceeded to continue on towards the entrance door and pressed a certain button which was just beside the door, while pressing on the button, he also began to speak through the little speaker attached to it.

"Hey Denki, It's me Boruto, we're here." He simply said before letting his index finger off the small device and waited for a response.

A minute had passed and there was still no response, letting the silence take over for awhile and fueling a certain crimson fox's impatience.

" **Looks like he'd fallen asleep or maybe forgot about the meeting."** Kurama spoke this time, giving his own comment on the subject, as he rested on top of the Uzumaki lady's head.

Boruto gave a sigh and smiled." Nah, the elevator in the building is still under repairs, so I'm guessing he's gonna take the stairs." The young man simply explained, he's prediction would turned out to be true as the door suddenly opened by the time he finished his sentence.

Denki came out from the door and finally revealed himself to the trio." Hey guys! Thank you for coming!" The man greeted them with a welcoming smile." I apologized for the late response, the lift's kinda under maintenance so I took the stairs." He explained while scratching the back of his head.

"Hey Kurama!" He added, greeting the small crimson fox, whom was currently on top of the young lady's head.

The trio was a bit startled by the brown haired man's greetings, although they would eventually greet the man back. Himawari gave an amused reaction, while Kurama just kept calm and gave his ** _"Yeah Sure_** " expression in response.

Boruto gave a small smile." Yeah, It's alright Denki." He said. before getting straight to the point in a polite manner." So you told me you're gonna show me something out of this world?" He gave a little chuckle.

"Definitely!" Denki replied, as he fully opened the door to welcome the trio in." Please come in!" He politely said.

* * *

**(CALCULATIONS)**

_**Location: Second Floor Of the Building** _

It was quite a new scene for Himawari and Kurama as this was the first time that they had seen a big room with many computers and paperworks inside. The room itself had three long sets of tables in the middle, Some of the computers were on the right table, the paperworks on the left side, and one lone desktop computer at the middle of it.

Besides the coldness of the place because of the air-conditioner, the place was quite clean and organized. The two mostly thought that the research room would be a complete mess because that's how a smart person lives in. Although, they never expected the young brown haired man's place to be like this.

"You really got nice place here, Denki-kun!" Himawari commented as she began to explore the room, checking out the stuff that would mostly interest her.

Denki gave a smile and nod." Thanks! Is the least I can do to make this place accomedating to any visitors" He replied." It's the only room that I got for both of my research sessions." He explained.

Boruto widened his eyes in surprised as he then turned to the young man." But I thought, you have your own Forensic and Investigatory labs?" He asked.

Oh you mean those two rooms at the 3rd floor?" Denki said, before continuing on. Yes, I used to have both of them but since I need the funds for a specific research, I placed the two rooms on rental." The young man explained, before continuing on telling that this specific research, that he's on currently, was really important to him recently.

"So you mean, that research of yours is the one that you wanted to show me?" Boruto tried to clarify.

Denki gave a nod and a thumbs up." Exactly!" He said before beckoning the rest to follow him towards the lone desktop located at the middle.

Once the young man was there, he immediately switched it on as the CPU was activated, and so as the rest of the parts. The huge monitor then came to life as it showed an image of the entire map of the former Elemental Nations and the rest of the world. The screen also showed a black text box which contained a series of numbers in it.

Denki then typed a few codes on the text box before pressing enter. The computer began to calculate the codes for a few seconds before finally ending at a certain result. The Map also began to change as small portions of the color light green appeared on a certain spot on the map.

"Here you go!" Denki said as he finally presented the result to the trio, especially his blonde friend.

There was quietness amongst the trio as they observed the image flashing on the screen. Kurama became puzzled and curious as to see what this all mean't, He was more interested now and intently studied the imagery result. Himawari was curious but confused, she didn't get what these green dots mean't but to her she wanted to learn more. As for Boruto, It was an interesting research but he had to know more about this.

Denki then cleared his throat as he began to explain." Oops, I forgot to explain, As you can see here this is a system that I created and develop to detect unusual energies or anomalies happening around the world." He explained.

"Wow!" An amazed Himawari reacted, she was seeing something fascinating, while her big brother continued to observed.

Kurama nodded in understanding **." I see, so this unusual energies you speak off, What are they and where do they came from?"** He asked.

"Well, I'm only in the first stages of this research." He said and continued." But according to what I've learned so far, these portions of unusual light green energy were detected last night." He explained." And as for their origins, I'm afraid to say that I haven't got to that part yet." He added.

Boruto nodded in understanding." I see, but do you have any ideas on what are these green energy is or its functions?" He asked.

Denki gave a smile as he then used to keyboard and typed a few codes, thus the screen had changed once again. Showing the map once again but at a certain spot, which was revealed to be a forest along the countryside.

With a separate screen showing, the area's status before and after. The young man directed his eyes towards that spot and began to explain." This area over here was once forest but due to some deforestations, the whole area had been completely shaved off from its trees." He explained once again before turning to the other image." However, last night, the system detected an unusual energy surge in this very area and this morning when I checked the results, it seemed that area is green again." He added.

Boruto raised an eyebrow." Wait a sec, so you mean that all those dead trees grew back in just one night?" He asked." All because of that weird energy thing?" He added.

Denki simply nodded." Well, that's exactly my point" He replied, with a little chuckle.

It was a recent discovery that young man wanted to study more, It was fascinated even more because this was the first time that a Phenomenon like this could very well happen. A current wasteland restored back into its original form by an unknown force, is something that you don't see everyday.

The trio was even surprised to hear that this kind of event could happen. Ironically, they were just discussing a similar topic akin to this.

"One more question." Boruto said." If that could happen to trees, could it also happen to people as well? I mean people who had passed on." He asked.

Denki scratched his chin as the young man wondered the possibility as well." I'm currently not sure about it, but hey anything is possible right?" He said, leaving a quiet Boruto.

Himawari then looked back towards her big brother with eyes of hopefulness. She always believed in the possibilities and she was giving this look, meaning that they may have the chance to see them again.

Boruto gave a sigh, He was not sure about this, so far he still would not believed this theory or any possibilities. Although, it was an interesting theory to say the least.

Right now, he was just going to take all of this with a grain of salt.

* * *

**(LATER ON)**

**Location: Local Public Park**

The mid to late afternoon wasn't only just the usual snacks in the living room.

Boruto sat down on a certain bench at the local public park along with Denki. They were currently eating a cup of vanilla ice cream, which was their snack as of now. As for Himawari and Kurama, they weren't with them now because they were taking a stroll along the park.

The weather wasn't that very humid, it was just alright as the cold breeze of the wind also had a fair share along. It was a quiet afternoon to be exact, an atmosphere full of peace since there were only a few people present in the park at this current hour. It was also a good time for a conversation to be established.

"Eating ice cream in a weather much like this is really one of those perfect times!" Denki commented, He was really enjoying his time here, considering that he's been inside his lab for about a few weeks now.

"I hope the day would always stay like this." He added.

Boruto simply nodded and kept quiet for awhile." You're right." He replied before going back to his own thoughts.

This was the peace that he wanted all along, years after the last war, It was kind of a tough process of moving on from there. All those seven years transformed him to the person that he is now. A kind of person, who can handle all his responsibilities, it was good to say that he was able to achieved on what he had strive for him and his little sister.

There were times that the memories from the tragic past would come back to haunt him in his dreams. The memory of him seeing the people that he knew and loved, being tragically killed in the war was one of those memories. Another memory that would be a recurring nightmare was his last battle with Kawaki.

Kawaki was a person that he considered as a brother. He was a person, who had came from terrible beginnings, and when he eventually met the Seventh, his life slowly changed from that then on. He was supposed to be a person who was on the right path to become a true hero just like him. Although, in a series of unfortunate events, the person that was once his brother, gave into the darkness.

Boruto could still remember the battle when he faced him for the last time, he was still a sixteen year old boy, desperate to save the remaining things that were still alive in his home. Like Kawaki, He also was a vessel for another powerful being, although it was his brother who gave in to the man, known as Jigen and transformed him to an even more sinister being.

_"It's hopeless, You'll never bring them back."_

_"I don't care! As long as you're still here, Everyone will die!"_

_"Then you'll be good as dead as the Seventh Boruto."_

_"You'll die gruesome death just like all of you Shinobi!"_

_"So be it!"_

Those were the certain words that the young man could recall during that fateful battle at the Hokage mountain. He saw how everything went down to the crucial minute and it almost killed him right on the spot. He also saw how the Shinobi system had caused so much war and destruction, the concept of Chakra being used to kill innocent people by bigger forces. He vowed that it would never happen once more.

 **"Hey Bolt."** A familiar voice then interrupted his thoughts as he turned around to see his friend, looking at him

"Hey, what's up." The blonde young adult replied.

Denki gave a slight worried face." Is everything alright man?" He asked, the quiet blonde.

For a few moments, Boruto kept silent as he was having a tough decision whether to share his current problem with the brown haired young man, although eventually, he would decide to share it to him.

He gave a sigh." Well, I don't know how to explained this to you, but there are still times where I would remember the memories of the past." He finally spoke, while looking up towards the lone tree covering them from the sun.

"Oh you mean, the last war from seven years ago?" Denki asked to clarify.

Boruto simply nodded." Well, that's mostly of it." He replied back, while finally finishing his cup of ice cream, and throwing it towards a nearby trash can, before resting his back on the bench.

"So what's the deal about it?" The brown haired young man asked. He was curious.

There was silence for a brief moment. Boruto took the time to take a deep breath as he was going to share his side of the story." Well, when you showed me the results of your research, it made me think that there's a possibility for the ones who had passed on, to come back once more. The blonde explained, before continuing on." It also gave me the thought of that things might escalate quickly." He said.

Denki was surprised and raised both of his eyebrows." What do you mean?" He asked, was his friend referring to the energy that brought back a small portion of the forest?

"Well, you know what I mean." The blonde said, before continuing on." I'm just really worried that if that happens, the dead returning to life, It might really turn our worlds upside down in a drastic way." He explained, stressing the fact that it would bring more problems for everyone.

Denki simply nodded in understanding." Hey don't worry about it." He said, assuring the blonde." There's no evidence of this mysterious energy bringing back someone to life." He added, stating that it was just a mere event and nothing else more.

"I know that Denki, but what if it really happens?" Boruto replied.

Denki kept quiet, he didn't knew what to say when he heard the blonde's statement." I guess things would be in big trouble." He said, with an unsure tone of voice.

The wind began to grew stronger this time, Denki was place in an impossible situation or just a scenario in his head. He was unsure of what to do when the dead return to life. How would he handle it? Seeing his friends such as Sumire and Iwabe once more.

"And maybe I guess, I'll just go on with my way and "Accept" them back." Denki added.

Boruto cringed for a bit when he heard that certain word. He wasn't sure if he'll accept them back to his life once more. He believed that by seeing them in front of him would just reignite the awful memories and the sufferings deep within him. The people that he knew, his parents, friends and rivals, He had a memory to each one of them that he didn't end well.

"Well, at least for me, the Past is past." The blonde spoke." Those were the things that I would place inside a box and then never to bother them once again." He explained. "I just hope things will remain the same from now on." He added.

"I'm fine, where I am now."

Boruto ended his speech with a small smile as he then darted his eyes towards his little sister, who was still enjoying her time with the crimson fox.

Denki simply nodded in understanding." I get what you mean Bolt." He said, before placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder." We can do this alright?" He added, giving the blonde a hopeful smile.

Boruto slightly nodded and sighed." Yeah, thanks man." He said, before adding another question." So how's the lovelife by the way? He asked, giving a smile.

"Well, life being single is alright." Denki gave a chuckle, before giving the blonde teasing look." I supposed your relationship with Sarada is going strong eyy?" He said.

Boruto gave a slight chuckle." Yeah, Just visited her yesterday." He said." She is still the same old Sarada." He gave his comment.

"You're lucky man." Denki said, as he finally finished his ice cream." In this new world that were living in, It's a bit tough to find someone that really cares for you." He explained." I mean since my dad is already retired, I'm on my own now." He added, before throwing the empty cup towards the nearby trash can.

"You're blessed that you have a little sister that's always there for you." He added, finally finishing his sentence.

Boruto gave a nod and a smile." I know." He replied back. He was pretty much determined to protect her and the rest of his remaining loved ones. It was a sigh of relief for him as of now.

* * *

**(LAST HOUR)**

**Location: Countryside**

As the late afternoon had arrived, Boruto found himself once again driving along countryside in the midst of a sunset. It was a quiet journey towards home as along the way, a tired Himawari had fallen asleep at the backseat while a drowsy Kurama rested beside her.

The young man gave a smile, before focusing on the road once more, the rays of the sunset shining upon the window to which he paid no heed.

The whole day was quite a journey for him, with all these small revelations that he recently learned, it gives him the opportunity to enter a new stage in this chapter and of course he needed to keep on eye on the things surrounding him.

He thought of the idea moving back to the main town for the simple reason of that it can get them closer to friends and other loved ones. Although, in this current status it was impossible for now. They have a lot of things back at the house much like the heavy furniture and appliances.

As he continued on his journey, there was a small pickup truck that passed by and for a second, it caught his attention. It seemed that the driver of the particular truck was in a hurry for whatever reason.

Going back to the road, His thoughts then took over as he began to wonder on what will next day be in store for him. He had a feeling that things would be different starting tomorrow and by the time he darted his eyes towards the sunset sky, he was filled with peace. A smile formed around his lips as he continued on driving towards home while not noticing a small light green essence appearing at almost night sky reminding that:

It was only just the beginning.

**(CHAPTER END)**

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter:)**

**Next Chapter Summary Preview:**

**There was something different yet familiar about this brown haired boy and by the time the blonde had laid his eyes on him. He saw his father in him. It was somehow a strange first impression coming from himself as he greeted the boy with a smile.**

**"So you must be Nawaki." He said, as he extended his hand as a sign of his greeting." I am Boruto Uzumaki, It's nice to meet you." He added, finally introducing himself to the quiet boy.**

**Nawaki's eyes widened in surprised when heard the famous surname being mentioned to his ears. He observed the young man and wondered if he was really a member of the famous Uzumaki clan because:**

**He really looked like an Uzumaki**.


End file.
